Saving Annie
by EmmaMellark97
Summary: This is the story of Annie Cresta and her best friend Marlhy. This story chronicles both of their games, starting with Marlhy's and now focusing on Annie's. This story contains lots of Finnick/Annie cuteness :) This summary doesn't explain the story very well, but trust me, it makes more sense once you start reading!
1. You Never Learn, Do You?

**This is my first FanFic, so reviews are much appreciated :) let me know how you like it….and how to improve :)**

* * *

><p>"Marlhy, let's go! The reaping is in 2 hours, and we haven't even gotten in the water yet!" Annie, my best friend, is standing at the edge of the pier. I look over at her, with her long, dark brown hair, tan skin and sea green eyes. I have almost identical looks, the only difference being my long, wavy tresses having a golden blond color opposed to her layers of brown and auburn.<p>

"Hold on a second! It's not like you'll never see the ocean again." I mean this as a joke, but as soon as I say it, I realize the mistake I've made; I can see it in her face, even if I am all the way at the end of the pier.

We go swimming every year before the reaping – Me, Annie, and Finnick. We have since we were 12. We always thought it was good luck. Until 3 years ago, the year we were all 14. It was a regular reaping day, the three of us at the beach. Finnick was more excited than usual to be there, and Annie said the exact same thing to him.

_It's not like you'll ever see the ocean again, Finnick._

Then it happened. Finnick got reaped, at age 14, one of the youngest tributes that year. Annie and I were prepared to lose our best friend. Until that silver parachute arrived, containing a trident. 3 days later, we watched him be crowned victor.

"An, I-" I start on an apology, but Annie cuts me off before I can even begin.

"Mar, it's ok. Really." Annie gives me a sad smile. The Games were especially hard for her to watch. She's been in love with Finnick since we were 10. He never really showed any interest in anyone, but I always notice the look in his eye when he's with Annie. His already amazing sea-green eyes get a bit brighter, with a little twinkle you would be hard-pressed to find. I see it though. I can read him like a book. Really, I can read most people quite easily. I know they'll end up together one day. I can just tell.

"Alright I'll be there in one second. Finnick isn't even here yet. He's late. Again." I just have enough time to pull my white cover-up over my head before I hear his voice.

"And that's where you're wrong, Miss Marlhy Marin," Finnick smiles at me, calling me the stupid nickname he made up when we were in 5th grade. I don't respond, letting my over-exaggerated eye-roll do the talking. I tend to give Finnick a hard time for 2 reasons. First, he deserves if for being so conceited, even if he isn't serious about it. And second, Annie is too infatuated to be mean.

"Come on you two! I would love to get in the water before I'm as old as Mags!" Annie says this in the flirtiest voice she can, without being too obvious. She's amazing at this - flirting just enough, without being annoying about it.

"Relax, Cresta. We're coming. We always go before the reaping, and that isn't changing this year." Finnick still comes with us, even though he doesn't have to face the dreaded reaping every year. I think it's just because he wants to spend time with Annie, just in case. Either way, I'm glad he's here, even if I do give him a hard time.

"Whatever you say, Odair. But there's only so much time before it starts. None of us can afford to be late this year, especially you." Annie says, referring to the fact that this is Finnick's first year as a mentor. He'll be replacing Kai, the old mentor. It will be him and Mags this year.

I never understood why Mags mentored year after year. She's in hers seventies now, and has been mentoring every year since she was 20. She never married, choosing to live alone in her seaside mansion provided to her after becoming a victor. She's good at what she does, bringing home 3 winning tributes in the past 7 years. Including Finnick.

"Come on Finnick, let's go. An's growing impatient. And you know what happens next." As if right on cue, Annie's hands find her hips and her pink lips form a pout, perfected by years of practice.

"Alright," Finnick follows behind me, and we make our way down the pier. I've almost reached Annie when I feel myself being scooped off my feet.

"Finnick! Put me down! Finnick!" I punch his rock hard chest, doing no damage. Annie just stands there, bent over with laughter, as Finnick puts me over one shoulder like I'm 4 years old.

"Oh, Marlhy, you never learn, do you?" It's true. Every year he tosses either me or Annie in the water, and this year I guess it's my turn.

"Marls, you look ridiculous flopping around like-" Annie's words are cut off as Finnick picks her up as well. Now both of us are flailing around, even though we know it's pointless. Without warning, Finnick runs off the end of the pier into the cool blue ocean.

I love the feeling of being underwater. It's natural to me. My father always told me I was just like a mermaid when I was younger. That was before the accident.

I push the thought from my mind, and swim to the surface, where I come up just in time to see Annie splash Finnick. He has that twinkle in his eye, and she is beaming just staring at him. I almost feel like I'm intruding.

"Do you guys wanna just stay here or swim out deeper?" Annie is floating on her back now, letting the water lap up over her sea green bikini. She's had it for years, and says it's good luck. When I asked why, she said she was wearing it when she met Finnick.

"Let's just stay here. We don't have that much time anyway. Oh, and I promised Savannah I would curl her hair for the reaping, so I have to be back early." Savannah is my little sister. Well, she's not exactly little anymore. She just turned 14 last month. She knew my father even less than I did. She was only 3 at the time of the accident. I don't know if she even has any memories of him.

"Yeah, and I have to be there on time to. I'm a very important person these days." Finnick gives us that to-die-for smile, and without even looking I know that just made Annie's day.

* * *

><p>We stay in the water for about 45 minutes before I realize I need to get home. Annie and Finnick say goodbye to me while I climb up onto the pier and make my way back to my bag sitting on the sand. The two of them don't need to leave yet, so they stay in the water.<p>

I've just left the sand and stepped onto the sidewalk when I realize that I forgot to leave Annie and Finnick their reaping gifts. All I got them was some candy from the sweet shop, but I still want them to have it.

I make my way back to their stuff, but about half way there I stop. I smile, knowing how happy Annie is right now. 30 feet away from me standing on the pier are Annie and Finnick, wrapped in each other's arms, his lips on hers. She pulls away, leaning her forehead against his, and I know she's beaming. He kisses her again gently, and then grabs her hand.

I turn and walk away before they notice me. I can't bring myself to ruin this moment for them. All I know is that these next couple of weeks without Finnick will be torture for Annie.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, please review :) It's my first story and would love some feedback. Next Chapter will be up soon :)<strong>


	2. Finnickkissedme!

**Ok, second chapter :) please review, it will make my day :)**

I get home about an hour before we need to leave for the reaping, leaving me just enough time to help Savannah and get myself ready. I'm still having trouble comprehending what happened out on the pier with Annie and Finnick. I mean, I knew it would happen eventually, but out of all days he chose today? Finnick is usually not that careless.

"Mar, do I look ok?" Savannah walks through the door and I nearly drop the hot curling iron on my lap. She looks so much older than she is, even with minimal make-up and a simple dress. Her strapless, flowy white dress stops right above her knees, her blond dirty-blonde hair frames her face with cascading loose curls, and the simple mascara darkens her light eyelashes.

"You look amazing. Where's Siena? Is she ok?" Siena is my other younger sister. She's only one year older than Savannah, having turned 15 about 3 months ago. Reaping days are really bad for her. It reminds her of her best friend who got reaped at age 12, and was brutally murdered by a boy from District 8. I shiver at the thought.

"She's doing surprisingly well this year. I think its just because she has Mica with her here though." Savannah gives me a sad smile and leaves the room. Mica is Siena's boyfriend. They've been dating for about 6 months, and you can see how in love they are. At times I'm jealous, but I truly am happy for her.

I finish curling my hair, apply some eyeliner and mascara, and spritz on some fancy spray Finnick brought back from the Capitol for me. He said it's called perfume, and it's supposed to make you smell pretty. Annie has the exact same one. I walk over to the closet, where I have a total of 2 dresses to choose from. I pick the newer one. It's a pale sea-foam color, which compliments not only my tan skin and golden hair, but my eyes as well. It cinches at the waste, held in by a white ribbon that ties in small bow at the back.

Savannah and Siena are already downstairs. My mother must still be getting ready. Savannah is sitting on the couch, watching the District 2 reapings that are happening right now. Siena is sitting next to Mica, her arms around his waist and his arm protectively over her shoulder, pulling her close. He bends down to kiss her forehead, and she smiles.

"Marlhy, you look gorgeous," Siena says, "I love that color on you." She gives me a real smile, not one of mock happiness.

"Thanks." I return the smile. "So do you." Her dress is a deep jade green, which contrasts with her dark brown hair perfectly. She's the only one who got my father's dark hair rather than my mother's light color.

I glance at the television. The girl, who I believe to be 16, has the sleekest black hair I've ever seen and incredible ice blue eyes. Standing next to her is a huge 18-year-old boy, with short blond hair and eyes the color of coal. The tributes are both volunteers, which isn't surprising for District 2. Their whole lives revolve around the Games. Them, District 1, and us typically make up the strongest tributes, but 1 and us aren't as enthusiastic. District 4 doesn't have many volunteers, but everyone is prepared. In fact, part of our school day is dedicated to training.

Mother comes down the stairs then, wearing her usual reaping day dress. It's just a simple black dress and a cream-colored sweater over top. She wears the gold necklace from my father that she never takes off.

"Ready to go girls?" She tries to remain calm, but her voice is incredibly shaky. She's already lost a husband, and I don't think she can even imagine losing a daughter as well.

"As ready as we'll every be, I guess." Savannah gets up of the sofa, and turns off the television. Siena clings to Mica's hand, and he gives her a quick kiss.

The walk to the town square is short, only about 5 minutes. We give mother a quick hug and kiss and walk over to our designated sections. I find Annie towards the edge of the 17-year-old section, and give her a quick hug. Finnick is nowhere in sight, but I'm sure he'll be here soon. I contemplate asking her about the kiss, but decide against it. She looks nervous, more so than usual.

"An, it'll be-"

"Finnickkissedme!" She says it so fast I shouldn't understand, but I know already, so it's no problem.

"Oh, Annie, that's amazing!" I'm just happy she told me, and I didn't have to ask her. Unfortunately she can't say anymore, as our escort has taken the stage. Zaria is truly one of the Capitol weirdo-s. Her skin is embellished with small jewels in all shades of blue, and her fake blonde hair stands in spikes pointing in all directions. Don't even get me started on her outfit.

"Hello, District 4! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be EVER in your favor!" Zaria introduces the mayor, who goes through the usual treaty of treason and all that business. I see Finnick quietly slide into the chair next to Mags, late as usual. Zaria is back at the microphone again, standing near the glass ball containing at least one slip of paper for every girl between the ages of 12 and 18 in District 4. I grab Annie's hand.

"And our female tribute for the 70th Hunger Games is…" Zaria digs around for a minute, only making the knot in my stomach bigger. She pulls out the slip but says nothing, trying to add as much suspense as possible. Finnick is right behind her though, and I see the look of terror on his face. It's either Annie or me. I just know it. "Annie Cresta!"

I feel Annie's hand lose grip on mine, see the fear in her eyes, hear her gasp. This can't be happening. Annie only had 5 slips in. Both of us did. We hadn't taken out any tesserae. I can't lose my best friend. Annie isn't a fighter; it's not in her. She wouldn't harm anyone or anything. She wouldn't last a day in the Arena.

"I volunteer!" I shout out, raising my hand. "I volunteer," I say again, more quietly. Annie has started sobbing, and I can see Siena making her way to Savannah, enveloping her in a hug. Finnick's face twists into an even more pained expression.

"That's wonderful! We haven't had any volunteers in quite a while! What's your name?" Zaria looks ecstatic. I want to punch her.

"Marlhy Marin." I don't really know what angle to take, so I just act confident. Seeming weak won't go over well, even though it worked for Johanna Mason last year. It just won't seem believable since it just happened.

"Well, Marlhy, let's find out who your male counterpart will be, shall we?" She takes a step towards the boys reaping ball. I'm still stunned at what just happened, so I don't even here her call out the boy's name.

Only once I see Mica climbing towards the stage do I realize what just happened.


	3. Kyson, Kyson Rivers

**Well, here it is :) Chapter 3! I know I have a total of like, 2 readers, but whatever. I really like this story, and I hope you do too :) again, please review…feedback is much appreciated!**

Somehow I keep the choked sound inside me while I watch Mica climb the steps, head down. Out of the hundreds of boys in District 4, it just had to be Mica. Why? I couldn't kill my sisters boyfriend, the person she loves most in the world. He looks up and gives me a sad smile. The effort it takes to return the smile is tremendous. I turn back to the crowd, only to see Siena has fainted.

"Do we have any volunteers? We've already had one today, let's keep up this wonderful spirit District 4!" Zaria asks the crowd. Her efforts are pointless. No one will volunteer. Wait. Is that a hand raised? What's going on?

"I volunteer." I hear the voice come from the 17-year-old section, but can't make out who it is. I hear Mica exhale in relief. Zaria is beaming, and again, I want to punch her. The boy makes his way to the stage.

"Well, this is quite an exciting start to the Games, is it not?" Zaria trills, waiting for Mica to get off the stage and the volunteer to take his place. The boy, tall and tan with chocolate brown hair and sea-green eyes takes the stage. "What's your name young man?"

"Kyson. Kyson Rivers." The name is a shock. That's the mayor's son. Why would he volunteer? My eyes dart over to the mayor, whose face looks pale and eyes hollow.

"Wonderful! Let's give it up for this years District 4 tributes, Marlhy Marin and Kyson Rivers!" The cloud claps politely, but the hushed murmurs are hard to miss. Everyone is confused as to how we ended up with two volunteers this year, when one is a rarity. I barely understand myself.

The anthem plays, and we are ushered into the Justice building by a redheaded peacekeeper. I've never been in here, but it's really quite amazing. My room is gorgeous. Murals of the ocean, with real shells imbedded in the walls. The plush couches are the color of sand with dark-brown wooden trim. The carpet is District 4's signature sea green, which doesn't surprise me. I barely have time to look around before Annie comes crashing in. She wraps me in a hug.

"What is wrong with you? Why would you do that? You shouldn't have volunteered, Marlhy." She's sobbing, which makes it hard for me to remain dry-eyed.

"Annie, we both know I have a better shot in the Arena than you would have. You're not a fighter; you're much to caring to kill. I'm not saying I'm ok with it, but I will if I need to. I can handle some weapons, so I at least have a chance." I choke out.

"Mar, we both know that's not the only reason." Annie's right. It's not.

"Annie, the love of your life just kissed you. I couldn't bear to separate you two. And quite honestly, I don't want to lose my best friend." I let the tears run openly now.

"I want you to take this in the arena with you, as your token," she says, placing her mermaid necklace in my hand. It's made of silver, inlaid with small emeralds and other gems in shades of blue and green. "I wore it the day we met. You told me you thought it was pretty." She smiles, remembering the day. Of course, I remember as well.

"Annie," I start, but just end up hugging her and sobbing. We stay like this until she speaks.

"I promise to look after Savannah and Siena. Mica will be there with Siena too, and you know Dysseus will be more than willing to comfort Savannah. They'll have plenty of support back here." Dysseus is Annie's younger brother who has had a thing for Savannah for years. The thought of all the people that will help them is comforting to me.

Too soon, the peacekeepers are there taking her away. We're both sobbing, knowing very well we may never see each other again. My next guests are my mother, Savannah and Siena. I try to hide my tears, but know it's pointless.

"Marlhy, your so strong, you can win. Just make sure you get your hands on a trident, or a spear, or something. You can use both so well. Mar, come home, please." Savannah is amazing in this way. So young, yet so strong. She is the voice of reason, always knowing what to do and what to say.

"I'll try, Sav, you know I will." She wraps her arms around me. Siena walks over, saying nothing. She just joins me in Savannah. When we finally let go, my mother walks over. Her words are simple.

"Don't make me lose a daughter too. I love you, Marlhy. Your determination will get you through this alive. I know it." She holds me close, and I feel a single tear fall onto my shoulder.

"I love you too, Mom." The three of us sit together, embracing, until the peacekeepers take them away. My next guest in unexpected. It's Finnick. I didn't know he could even visit me, being a Mentor. He opens his arms, and I walk into them.

"Marlhy, did you know? Is that why you volunteered?" Finnick murmurs. I don't know how to answer him.

"Yeah, I did. That's not the only reason though. It would have hurt me to lose her just as much as it would have hurt you. You and me both know she wouldn't last a day in the Arena. She's not a fighter. I am." I may not be extremely violent, but I'm determined, and I don't go down without a fight.

"You're so stupid, Marlhy. I guess it doesn't matter though. Either way, there was a possibility of losing someone I love. You're right, though. You have a much better chance of winning. You can handle weapons, and you're strong. Not just physically, but mentally. I'll help you win, I promise Miss Marlhy Marin." He smiles at me, but I know he's not happy in the least.

"Finnick, do you love her? As more than a best friend? Please tell me the truth."

"Marls, come on. Don't tell me you didn't know." Finnick's right.

"I know. Take care of her, ok? If you hurt her, I will come back from the dead and haunt you."

"There's a problem there. You won't be dead, so you can't haunt me. I won't let you die, all right?" Finnick's voice is fierce, and I know he speaks the truth. But there is only so much a mentor can do for you.

When our time is up, we say nothing, knowing we will see each other in a matter of minutes. I have no more visitors. The same redhead peacekeeper leads me to the train station, which is bustling with reporters. I put on a brave face and make my way to the train, my home for the next 2 days.

**I know I say this about 20 times per chapter, but please review! I just want some advice, since this is my first FanFic :) Thanks so much to my readers, even though im sure there isn't many :) **


	4. Do You Remember?

**So, here's chapter 4 :) I don't even know if I have that many readers, but I don't mind! Let me know how you like it, review review review!**

I go straight to my compartment, clinging to the necklace from Annie. I sit on the bed for a while, staring out the window as we leave District 4. We pause at the fence that surrounds the district, only to speed off again seconds later. It will be a while before dinner, so I decide to go look around my compartment, which is huge. A bed, television, dresser filled with an array of clothes and a plush sofa take up the majority of the space. Ocean themed decorations are dispersed throughout the room, making it feel cozier. My bathroom has an amazing shower with a whole panel of different options, which I will have to try out later.

I go to the next car over, only to discover it's Kyson's room. He's not in here, so I move on to the next car. It's the last car on the train, and is made almost entirely of glass, creating an amazing view. We're by another district now, with incredibly high fences, higher than the ones in 4. I think it's 7, or maybe 5.

I go back to my room, and drift off to sleep. When I wake the sun is setting, and see a note on the dresser.

_Marlhy, dinner is at 7 o'clock, only come if you're up to it. –Finnick._

I glance at the clock. 7:03. Damn. I can't really get away with missing this one. I head out of my compartment and into the dining car, where Mags, Finnick, Zaria and Kyson sit, eating something I overhear Zaria call a 'shrimp cocktail'. It just looks like shrimp to me. I slide into a seat next to Kyson, who I haven't spoken to since the reaping. Mags and Finnick sit across from us, Zaria at the end. She's talking as usual.

The Train is amazing, as most Capitol items are. The Capitol people are a different story though.

"This is going to be such a good Games!" Zaria gushes. "Finnick, Mags, what do you think?" Finnick just gives her a look, and I Mags is to busy eating shrimp dipped in a spicy red sauce. Zaria doesn't seem to care about the silence, and continues to enthuse about the upcoming games. I try to tune her out.

Kyson picks at a piece of shrimp, not bothering to eat. I still don't understand why he volunteered for Mica. I mean, his father was the mayor of a successful district, producing mass amounts of fish and victors alike, pleasing the Capitol. He never had to work a day in his life, and was one of the more popular kids at school. Mind you, Annie, Finnick and I were rather popular as well, but not in the same way. We had lots of friends. Kyson was just known by everyone, yet understood by no one.

I was able to read people with no problem. Kyson though, was just plain mysterious. He dressed like all the preppy kids, crisp polo shirts and khaki shorts. Only the richest of the district could afford to dress like that. Most of the district wore the same outfit or two everyday. The Capitol may prefer us compared to some other districts, but we still have plenty of citizens living in poverty.

My family should be living in poverty, as should Annie's, but we aren't because of Finnick. Being a victor, he has more money than he could possibly need, so he helps out Annie and me. Our mothers both work at the packaging factory, which provides a salary so meager it barely supports one person, never mind a whole family. Just one of the disadvantages to living with no father.

I go back to wondering about Kyson. We used to be good friends, but we went to different schools, so we grew apart after I moved out of the area. I was sort of in love with him for 3 years though. Rumor had it that he felt the same way, but nothing ever came of it. He dated other people, as did I, but I never truly got over him. He was gorgeous, of course. Shiny, chocolate brown hair that falls in waves right around his face, the typical District 4 hairstyle for boys. Eyes that are more teal than sea-green, making them even more amazing. And the perfectly tan skin acquired from long days at the beach. But that wasn't the only reason. He was just all around perfect. And now one of us was going to die.

"Marlhy. Are you dead? Do we need a new tribute?" I realize Finnick has been trying to get my attention for a while, judging by the way Kyson is staring at me like I'm an idiot.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about home," We must be hundreds of miles away by now. "And Annie." He flinches at her name.

"Annie? Who's Annie?" Zaria questions, sounding ridiculous with her Capitol accent.

"The girl I volunteered for." I can't bring myself to say anything else. I grab a shrimp and savor the salty, succulent flesh. It tastes even better with this red sauce.

"So. Marlhy, Kyson. First off, you will be allying with each other, correct?" Mags says, popping another shrimp in her mouth.

I glance over at Kyson, who nods. "Yes, we will." It sounds all right to me, I guess.

"Excellent. Would you like to stick with the classic Career alliance?" Districts 1, 2, and 4 typically stick together until the final 8 or so, and then split up. I don't have any other ideas, so I agree. So does Kyson. Mags looks happy, but Finnick has a strange expression on his face.

"What about talents? Marlhy, I already know you can handle a trident well and aren't too bad with a spear either. Kyson, I don't know you as well. What do you excel in?" Finnick eyes him suspiciously, for reasons I don't understand. I get the impression he doesn't like him.

"The sword is my main weapon, but I'm not too bad with a spear either. I never miss the target. Ever. I'm just more comfortable with a sword in my hand." His emotion is hard to read, but his voice is warm and friendly. Definitely not what I've been expecting.

Finnick looks pleased, and no one asks any more questions for the rest of the meal. Course after course off amazing food is brought out to us. A soup filled with multiple sea-creatures. Long, thick noodles in a creamy green sauce. A roast meat with whipped mashed potatoes, and miniature versions of real vegetables. A frozen creamy treat Zaria calls ice cream. It all tastes amazing.

After dinner I head to the back car made of glass. The stars look so amazing; I could stay here all night. I hear the footsteps before I hear the voice.

"Hey." It's Kyson. I turn around to face him, and return the greeting.

"What you did was amazing." He comes to sit next to me. He sees my puzzled expression and continues. "Volunteering for Annie. You probably saved her life, you know."

"She's my best friend. I couldn't really let her go. And, well, something pretty amazing happened to her today." I remember seeing her and Finnick on the pier, the happiness I felt for them at that moment, only to be ripped away by the Capitol. "Why did you volunteer?" I blurt it out before I can stop myself. My hand flies up to cover my mouth. Kyson just laughs.

"You know why." His smile fades and a look of intensity comes over his face. What does he mean I already know? Has he lost his mind? Unless he's talking about our old feelings for each other… no, he couldn't be. He probably doesn't even remember. It was so long ago, probably in the 7th or 8th grade.

"No, actually, I don't. Care to explain?" I don't mean to sound like a brat, but I know I do. Kyson doesn't seem to care at all though. He doesn't say anything, just staring into my eyes. I look back at him, a smile creeping onto my lips. I break my gaze. "Stop, just say something." I hope it's dark enough for him to miss my blush.

"Oh, Marlhy, you haven't changed at all." He smiles and reaches out to caress my face. He leans forward, staring into my eyes again. I look back into his, but then again it's hard not to.

"Do you remember?" His question surprises me. I look away, up at the stars, outside at the fence of yet another district we are passing. Of course I remember, but I don't want to answer him. I don't know if I can trust him, now that we're tributes together. I don't even know if he's serious. He could be playing up the angle of 'poor boy in love', which would be a new one. But two can play at this game.

"You'll just have to wait and find out." I smile, then kiss his cheek gently. "Goodnight, Kyson." I start to walk away, pleased with myself. I've barely taken 3 steps before I feel him grab my hand. I stop in my tracks. He pulls me into his arms, wrapping me into a deep kiss. I don't resist, and melt into him.


	5. I Love You, Marlhy

**Ok, Chapter 5 is here :) Again, thanks for reviewing; I really appreciate it :) **

The kiss leaves me speechless. After he kissed me, I went back to my compartment. Well, after we kissed for about ten more minutes. I didn't sleep at all last night.

Today we will arrive in the Capitol, where we will meet our stylists. But first, I have to get through breakfast.

I don't plan on saying anything about the kiss, at least not for now. I hope to God he doesn't either. I get dressed in a simple white tank top and some blue pants. The tag calls them jeans. We don't have these in District 4. I don't like them, so I change into a light sundress. Much better. I'm about to leave when I remember Annie's necklace, and decide to slip it on before heading to the dining car.

"Good Morning, Marlhy! Are you excited to arrive in the Capitol today?" I just look at Zaria and smile, enough to get her to leave me alone. Kyson is already sitting at the table, and when he sees me his face breaks into a grin. I hope no one notices my blush. Apparently it's not as obvious as I think it is, because conversation resumes as I take my seat next to Kyson. Kyson, with his gorgeous, shiny hair, incredible smile and soft, kissable lips. Oh, what I would give to kiss them right now… But I can't, because Finnick begins to speak.

"As soon as we arrive, you will be brought to the training center. There, you will meet your prep team, then your stylist. Don't be afraid to speak up if you aren't comfortable with something. But be realistic, and stay level headed. You aren't victors yet. You're just tributes." Finnick has a determined look on his face, and I know he plans on one of us returning to District 4. That one is not Kyson.

We finish eating, but stay to discuss strategy. Somewhere in between the topics of alliances and bloodbath tips, my hand falls into the space in between my chair and Kyson's. Within seconds, his hand drops to, grabbing onto mine. I want to pull away, but we are dismissed to our compartments anyways, so he drops my hand first.

I'm alone in my room for all of 10 seconds before Kyson appears. He looks serious, but then again, he always does. I don't say anything, but stay right where I am, sitting on the sofa next to the window. I wait for him to speak, but he doesn't. This conversation will happen sooner or later, so I just start it.

"Kyson, about the kiss, I-" My words are cut off by his own.

"I love you, Marlhy." It takes all my strength to keep my jaw from dropping. "I always have. In 8th grade, when we were the couple in the romantic school play. In 9th, when you dated Hoydan Kreston, and it made me jealous beyond belief. In 10th and 11th, when you lived on the other side of town, and I missed you like crazy. I never actually liked the other girls I dated. I only ever wanted you." He grabs my hands and looks into my eyes.

I want to say it. I want to say it so badly. But I can't. Not now, under these circumstances. So I do the next best thing. I stretch up onto my tiptoes, wrap my arms around his neck, and kiss him. Not a gentle peck, but a stomach stirring, truly amazing, passionate kiss.

He tastes of hot chocolate and cinnamon. His lips are warm and soft, and I can't get enough. I want more. I slide my hand up under his shirt, and feel his rock-solid stomach from years of training. He wraps his arms around my waist, and I push my hips up against his. All of sudden, the train stops, jerking us backward onto the bed.

We both laugh, and he gives me a quick peck on the nose. I smile up at him, and kiss him deeply. The train starts moving again, entering the Capitol. We go to the back car of the train to look out the windows.

I always knew the Capitol was grand, but this exceeds my wildest dreams. Buildings the color of candy, standing hundreds of feet in the air. The people are all sorts of crazy colors, with fabulous clothes to match. Every once in a while one of the rich girls at school would bring a fashion magazine to show everyone. These people look like they just jumped off the pages.

Kyson kisses my neck and grabs my hand. We stay there, linked together for a few minutes before we here someone clear his throat.

"If you want to get any sponsors, I would use your hands for waving, not holding." Finnick is eyeing me with a look in his eye. Suspicion? Disappointment? I can't tell. He turns and walks away.

He is right though. I step out onto the balcony, where there is no glass separating me from the crowds of people at the train station. I blow kisses, wave, and catch the occasional rose. Kyson just smiles and waves, always right by my side.

Once we arrive at the train station, we take a short car ride to the training center. Me and Kyson have to separate, and are sent to our individual rooms. Being District 4, we are on the 4th floor, making the elevator ride incredibly short. I'm almost disappointed.

I make my way to my room, where my prep team immediately analyzes me. They all have different jewel-toned shades of skin, with slightly darker hair to match. Magenta, Teal, Emerald. They have on simple clothes.

"Marlhy, your hair! Your eyes! Your skin! It's absolutely perfect!" The Emerald man raves.

"I don't think we should touch her," The magenta woman says, "She is perfect for the natural look." This pleases me, as I won't end up looking like one of them with dyed skin. The turquoise female speaks next.

"Let's just give her a full body waxing and send her to Jaimelly." Jay-muh-lee. Huh. Weird name. I hope her styling isn't too weird.

After waxing and soaking in long, vile baths, my prep team leads me into another room with 3 basic white walls and one made entirely of glass. Two couches face each other, and a woman I assume to be Jaimelly sits on one, gazing out the window. My prep team has left, and I don't know how to approach her. Thankfully she turns and sees me.

"Marlhy." She smiles. "It's nice to meet you. Well, you're just gorgeous, aren't you?" She comes over and gives me a quick hug, then leads me to a couch. We sit down and talk about District 4. She notices my necklace.

"Is that your token?" I play with it in between my fingers.

"Yeah. It's my best friend, Annie's. She's the girl I volunteered for." I blink, holding back tears.

"You guys must be really close, for you to volunteer like that." Jaimelly eyes me suspiciously.

"It's a long story, and I'd rather not talk about it." She understands, and doesn't push it.

"So. The opening ceremonies are tonight. Me and my partner Jasper, have a plan. You and your District partner are extremely good looking, as most of your district is. So, we want to show you both off." She grins and leads me to another room.

3 hours later, I look like I came straight out of the ocean. Well, not exactly, but I look amazing.

My golden locks have been styled into huge, shiny waves with the slightest amount of texture. I wear a sea-green bikini, the exact color of my eyes. A length of rope has been weaved into a thick, chunky sweater. It overlays my bikini and drapes off of one shoulder. I leave enough to the imagination, but show enough to captivate viewers. I wear next to no make-up. Some highlight here, shadowing there. Just enough to enhance my beauty without hiding it. I wonder what Kyson will think.

"Wow, Jaimelly, this is great. Thank you." I really do love it. So often our tributes are fish, mermaids, and other sea creatures. I simply look like a girl heading to a day at the beach.

"No problem sweetheart. Knock 'em dead out there." Jaimelly smiles. I wonder if she realizes what she's saying. 23 of those kids will be dead within a month.

I don't say anything, but make my way down the hall to the lounge, where I will meet Zaria, Finnick, Mags, and Kyson. I smile at the thought of his name.

I reach the end of the hall, and the only person in the room is Kyson. He is in a similair outfit to me. Shorts the same color as my bikini and a similar rope-sweater. He looks up and smiles.

"Wow, Marlhy, you look incredible." He walks over and wraps me in his arms, giving me a long, lingering kiss.

"Well, you don't look too bad yourself," I tease, "That sweater shows off your toned stomach." I run my fingers along his smooth skin.

"It's supposed to be a fishing net, Marlhy." He looks at me like I'm stupid.

"I know, but you're wearing it as a sweater, aren't you?" He considers it, realizes my logic and smiles. He isn't willing to accept defeat, so he just kisses me instead. Our lips part seconds before Zaria enters the room with Mags.

"You two look very nice." Mags croaks out.

"Yes, you will receive plenty of sponsors!" Zaria is holding a clipboard and talking to someone, even though she doesn't have a telephone with her. Maybe it's that little black thing in her ear. Hmm.

"Where's Finnick?" Kyson asks, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Oh! He's waiting for you at the chariot. You two should get down there soon! Don't want to be late for the Opening Ceremonies, do we?" Zaria trills, leaving the room.

"Are you coming, Mags?" I ask.

"No, dear. I'll be watching from here." She gives me a gap-toothed grin.

"Alright. See you later, Mags." Kyson grabs my hand and we leave the room.

The walk to the carriages is short, and Finnick appears to be waiting for us. Our carriage is sea green with intricate paintings of seacreatures, mythical and real. The horses are the exact color of sand. A couple of carriages ahead I see the tributes from District 1. I guess District 2 hasn't arrived yet.

"Finnick, how do you want us to act on the chariot? Friendly and likeable?" I suggest this because that seems to be our current approach.

"Yes. Sponsors like friendly people. You two have the looks, but you need the correct attitude to go with it. But, um," Finnick looks uncomfortable. "What's going on between you two?"

I'm stunned. I look at Kyson, and his expression mirrors mine.

"It's really none of your business, Finnick." Kyson says with an edge.

"Actually, it is, boy. I'm your mentor. YOU TWO are my business. So, I'll ask again: What's going on?" Finnick shoots back.

"Ok, just calm down, both of you. We don't need you arguing already. Kyson and I are together. Do you want us to make that known, or not?" I'm standing in between the two of them now, keeping them from knocking each other out.

"Hold hands on the chariot ride. That's it. Now go." Finnick looks hurt, and I feel terrible.

"Finnick…" I start.

"Marlhy, just go. I need to get back to Mags." Finnick doesn't even look at me. What have I done? I don't want to lose my best friend.

Kyson helps me step onto the chariot, and before I know it I watch District 3's chariot start moving. Seconds later, we come through the gates.

The city circle is amazing. There is a huge crowd, all cheering. It's impossible to distinguish what is being said, but I hear chants of "Marlhy! Marlhy!" which encourages me. We loop around, letting everyone get a good look at us. Kyson never lets go of my hand.

Once we have looped around the circle twice, we head back to the starting spot. Finnick has been replaced by Zaria, who simply sends us to bed. I won't sleep. Not without Kyson. I pull him into my room, asking him to stay with me. Nothing happens between us, but his arms give me the comfort I need for a full night's sleep. He kisses my forehead before I drift off.


	6. You're Marlhy, Right?

**Heyyyyyy Guys. This chapter is really short because I'm a little low on motivation. Guy issues….awesome. What can I say? I'm sort of a mess, but I wanted to update. Let's just hope my pint of Ben and Jerry's doesn't spill while I eat it and try to type…**

Content. Warm. Happy. Feelings I forgot when I volunteered for Annie. Feelings I forgot when I became a tribute.

Feelings Kyson has managed to bring back.

I wake up wrapped in his arms. He is already awake, playing with my hair, kissing my forehead, and just smiling down at me. I kiss him gently, and he returns with more passion. I would be more than willing to just stay here all day, but training begins in 2 hours. Our prep teams will be here soon, as will our mentors. I send Kyson to his room, not wanting Finnick or Mags or Zaria to get the wrong impression. Especially not Finnick.

I take a shower, which is actually rather confusing. There is a whole panel of buttons and I'm not sure which to press. Thankfully, if you run your finger over it, it will say what it does. I get rose scented water, with special foams, shampoos, conditioners and more. I step onto the special mat, which dries my body instantly. I place my hand on a panel, which sends an electric current through my body, completely drying and shining my hair.

I'm wrapped in a towel when my prep team bursts through the door.

"Marlhy! How excited are you for training?" The magenta-toned one says.

"Very." I smile back, resisting the urge to slap her.

They get to work, chattering along about this and that, nothing of relevance. Until I hear something that perks my interest. They must think I'm not listening.

"Yes, Zaria told me. She saw them holding hands at dinner one night." The emerald man says in a hushed tone.

"The poor things. Too bad at least one of them will be dead in a couple of weeks." The turquoise one whispers. She then continues to talk about her terrible breakup that happened weeks ago, and she supposedly hasn't recovered yet.

They finish in just under 2 hours, having done lord knows what. I feel exactly the same. All they did was dress me in simple clothes and put my hair in a French braid. It doesn't matter though. I'm going to see Kyson soon. Before that, though, Finnick will come in to talk to me about Training. As if right on cue, he walks through the door.

"Hey." It's all I can manage to say to him. Was it really just 3 days ago that Annie and us were at the beach? It seems much farther back.

"Marlhy. Before I say anything, you need to tell me what is going on with you and Kyson. I know you two have history, but is it repeating itself?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah." I can't make eye contact with him. He sounds incredibly disappointed.

"Love is a weakness, Marlhy. It doesn't matter though. So. Training. I want you to intimidate the field as much as possible. Show off, but also spend some time trying new things. Get to know your allies. I suggest splitting up from Kyson, getting to know the other careers a little. Make sure you're comfortable with them, but not too friendly. Got it?" He looks at me expectantly, and I just nod my head. Mags enters the room with Kyson a few seconds later.

"Ready?" She gives me her wise smile. I mumble a response to her. To be honest, I'm quite nervous. Kyson grabs my hand.

Mags and Finnick leave, letting us go alone. We take the elevator again, which is pretty amazing, but this time we go a few stories underground. I drop Kyson's hand.

"Maybe we shouldn't say anything about…us. Just for now." I say quietly. I don't know what it is, but I just don't think it would go over well. Kyson nods his head but says nothing. The doors open then, thankfully.

We are the second pair of tributes to arrive. I recognize the pair from District 1 immediately, though I don't know their names. The girl immediately introduces her self.

"Marlhy, right? I'm Bryna! It's nice to finally meet you!" She comes over and gives me a hug, which I find odd. She seems incredibly nice, but I need to figure out if she's fake or not. She looks fake, but not capitol level fake. Her long, blonde hair that falls in wave down her back is a bit too bright. Her skin a bit too tan. Her eyes a bit too blue. That being said, she's still incredibly pretty.

"Nice to meet you too." I smile back at her. Kyson is introducing himself to the boy, and then comes over to Bryna. I go see the boy. He's facing away from me, but when turns around, my heart skips a beat. He's gorgeous looking. Sandy hair, green eyes, and big, broad shoulders. His eyes widen a bit when he sees me, but he regains his composure quickly.

"Hey. I'm Colton. You're Marlhy, right?" He smiles, showing his pearly white teeth. Why didn't I notice him during the reapings, or the chariot rides?

I nod. "It's nice to meet you, too." It's all I have time to say before Kyson calls us over to introduce us to the District 2 tributes. They have a strange iciness to them, lacking the sense of friendship District 1 provided. The girl and boy both have midnight-black hair, incredibly soft and shiny looking. His is a bit shaggy, while hers reaches her waist and is perfectly smooth.

"I'm Arielle." The girl reaches out to shake my hand, smiling without any authenticity.

"Marlhy." I smile back, hoping it doesn't look as fake as hers. I reach for the boy's hand.

"I'm Shane." He gives my hand a quick shake, then looks away. I get a weird feeling from him, but ignore it. Introductions finish, and Colton speaks up first.

"How do you guys want to approach training? I say we split up, get to know each other a little." Everyone seems in agreement, so he continues speaking. "Bryna, why don't you go with Shane? Arielle, you can go with Kyson and I can go with Marlhy. We can change it up after lunch. Sound good to everyone?" Everyone nods.

"Oh, and guys, make sure to keep an eye out for any prospective other allies. Anyone with true talent. We can discuss at lunch." Arielle rushes out, noticing that another pair of tributes has entered the room.

I glance over at Colton, who catches my eye. I blush, but he just smiles. Kyson eyes me, but I don't even notice.

Or care.


	7. One of us is Going to Die, Finnick!

**Hey guys :) I'm so happy to be getting some reviews…they make my day! I hope you guys are liking this story. Keep reviewing :) Oh, and some not-so-nice language will be in this chapter, so you've been warned :)**

The rest of the tributes trickle in, and after about 10 minutes they are all here. The 6 of us stand strongly together, while the rest cower to themselves. I feel bad for them, but it will just make it that much easier for me to return home. The head trainer, Atala, walks over with a smile on her face.

"Hello tributes, and welcome to the training center. We have plenty of excellent stations to try out here. Our only rule is no combat with other tributes. Trainers are on hand at all stations. You will have 5 hours to train before lunch and 5 hours after lunch, today and tomorrow. Good luck, tributes." She smiles again and heads to the table of Gamemakers, where she whispers something to one of them.

"Alright guys, when you notice there is about half an hour left, let's regroup, ok?" Shane says. We all nod. Kyson and Arielle head over to the spear throwing station, which is empty. Bryna and Shane head to the trident station, which annoys me. I was planning on going there. Mainly to show off and impress Colton.

"Where do you want to go first?" He asks, giving me that million-dollar smile again.

"Well, what are you good at? I usually prefer a spear or trident, but both of those stations are taken." I blush, hoping I don't sound weak.

"Well, I actually trained in archery for the most part. I like to kill from afar. Not very career-minded, but it's true." He looks a little embarrassed, and blushes. It's adorable.

"Then let's go there first." I smile and we start walking. The archery station is farthest away from where we are standing, so it takes a minute or two to get there.

"You volunteered, right?" Colton glances over at me. He has a strange in his eye. Maybe confusion, or maybe he's impressed. I can't tell.

"Yeah." It's all I can say without releasing the choked sound in the back of my throat.

"You were clinging to the girl that got called. You knew her, right?" He asks, changing his tone.

"Yeah. Her name's Annie. She's my best friend. It sounds weird, but something pretty amazing happened to her the day of the reaping, and I couldn't let her be torn away from it. She's not a fighter, either. She wouldn't last a day in the arena." I stop there, not wanting to cry. Colton looks surprised.

"Wow. Quite the friend, you are. I'm impressed." He smiles at me, and my tears retreat. I give him a real smile back. We've reached the archery station by now, and I'm somewhat nervous.

"Can I just watch you for a couple minutes?" I ask timidly.

"Sure. Then I can teach you." He says, again pulling out that amazing smile.

He walks over to the selection of bows and arrows. He picks up a golden one; the exact color of my hair. He backs up about 25 yards from the target. It seems far, but as soon as the first arrow leaves the bow, my doubts go away. He hits the bullseye with what looks like minimal effort. He does this about 10 more times before the trainer has him hit moving targets. They pose no problem for him.

"Want to try, Marlhy?" He asks me, handing the bow over.

"Only if you promise not to laugh at me." I tease him.

"Promise. Now first, you're holding it wrong." He laughs, and I frown. "Sorry. Here, let me show you."

It takes about 5 minutes for him to set up my position, adjust the bowstring and explain the basics. I'm seriously doubting my ability, but I let the arrow fly anyway. I close my eyes, because I don't want to see where it landed.

"Marlhy, that was great!" Colton says, putting a hand on my shoulder. I open my eyes. The arrow is stuck in the 8th ring out, but at least I hit the target.

"Aah! Yes!" I'm so excited, I give him a hug before I even realize what I'm doing. He hugs back, not seeming to mind. I don't want to pull away, but I do.

"You're a natural." I don't know how many more times he can give me that smile before I faint.

We practice archery a little while longer, but I prefer to just watch him. We head to the knot-tying station next. This time, I'm the master and he's the student. I go straight into the more complicated traps and nets. Being from the fishing district, I had a small job weaving nets for the fishermen. It wasn't the best paying job, but it helped. Thinking of this reminds me of home. Of Savannah and Siena. I hope they are ok.

Colton is struggling to make a basic noose, so I reach over and help him while the trainer has his back turned. He mouths me a thanks.

After about 45 minutes of knot-tying, we move on to the axe-throwing station. I have no interest in it, but Colton tells me it's Bryna's specialty.

"She never misses the target." He tells me.

"How do you know?" The fact that he knows this seems odd.

"We used to train together. Our parents are good friends." He picks up an axe, and completely misses the target, hitting the wall instead. I stifle a laugh.

"Bryna might never miss, but I don't think you're at equal skill level with her." I let out a small laugh.

"Well, I'd like to see you try, Missy." He retorts, but I don't find it funny. It reminds me too much of Finnick's nickname for me. Colton realizes he said something wrong and frowns.

"It's just a friend from back home calls me something like that, and it reminded me of them. It's not a big deal." I whisper, but he apologizes anyway. A tear runs down my cheek, thinking of all the long days at the beach with Finnick and Annie. Colton wipes it away with his thumb. It makes me laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asks, his smile returning.

"It's just that I probably seem like a weak little mess." I laugh again. "I'm really not, I swear. Come on. Let's go to the spear station." The thought makes me feel better.

"All right, but I'm not very good at that either." He laughs, and we walk away.

At the spear-throwing station, I spend an hour throwing spears, never missing the target. I practice on a dummy made of sandbags. I hit a vital organ every time. Colton doesn't do too bad either, hitting a bulls-eye every once in a while.

Before we know it, it's about 25 minutes until the end of training, so we head over to edible plants station where Kyson and Arielle are. Bryna and Shane show up a few seconds later.

We all take a turn getting tested on edible plants. Arielle and I are the only ones who pass. No one else seems to think it's important. Shane doesn't even try.

"There will be plenty of food at the Cornucopia, and I'm sure we'll have lots of sponsors." He says matter-of-factly.

At lunch we all sit together, and Colton makes a point of sitting next to me. First we find out everybody's strengths. Arielle is a knife-thrower. Shane sticks with his sword. Bryna talks about axe throwing, even though I already know. Colton must talk about archery, but I'm not sure. I'm too busy staring at his face.

His sandy-blonde hair falls in waves over his forehead, but is short enough to still look neat. His eyes are an emerald green color, constantly gleaming. He has skin that is paler than mine but still tanned. Across his nose and under his eyes lies a light dusting of freckles. Kyson pales in comparison.

"Marlhy. Marlhy!" By the look on her face, I can tell Arielle has been trying to get my attention for a while.

"Sorry. What was that?" I ask her, snapping back to reality. Kyson gives me a weird look.

"Weapons. What are you strong with?" She seems mad. It's rather scary.

"Oh. Spears and Tridents. I'm equally skilled in both." I say, sounding somewhat smug.

"Good. We have a good range of skills here. Now. Anyone notice a tribute that stood out to them?" Shane asks.

I realize Colton and I weren't even paying attention to the other tributes. Crap.

"The girl from District 3 was insanely good at making traps with some rope. We get her to make us some traps, and all we need is a knife to make the kill. Minimal effort, pretty convenient. I say we ask her." Colton says. Wait, what? Oh. Yeah. She was with us at the knot-tying station. He must have been watching her. For some reason, this makes me jealous.

"She's an option. Anyone else?" Shane doesn't look too impressed, but still somewhat intrigued.

"The boy from 9 was pretty handy with a Mace. Those will only get you so far, though." Bryna sighs.

"I say we take the girl from 3. We can use her for a while. When she's of no more use, we can get rid of her." Arielle says, barely above a whisper.

"Why don't we watch her for the rest of the day, see what else she's good at. If she looks useful, we take her. We can make the decision at the end of training today." Kyson says. It's the first time I've heard him speak since we started talking about this.

Everyone agrees. We decide to split up boys and girls for the second part of training. Bryna, Arielle and I head over to the knife throwing station, mainly so Arielle can intimidate the other tributes with her abilities. I use the time to ask Bryna about Colton.

"Colton said you guys were good family friends. What's he like?" I ask casually.

"He's a great guy. Incredibly polite, and of course, he's gorgeous." She must read the expression on my face, because she quickly adds, "I'm not interested in him though. I've been dating his brother for about 6 months. That's why I could never really kill him, and he could never really kill me. We would both hurt someone we love. His brother was devastated when we were both reaped."

"Oh, no. I'm so sorry." The story sounds all too familiar. Me volunteering. Mica getting reaped. Two people Siena loved, heading to the games. Thankfully, someone volunteered for Mica. No one volunteered for Colton. No one volunteered for Bryna.

"It's not you're fault. We all know whose fault it is." She whispers, and then heads over to try throwing some knives.

I can't believe she just said that, here of all places. It completely changes my view of her.

Training drags on for the rest of the day. I just keep thinking about seeing Colton later. The 6 of us meet up at the end of the day again. We make a unanimous decision to add the District 3 girl to our pack. Dinner is on our individual floors, meaning our pack has to break up. We say our goodbyes, and Colton holds my gaze for a second longer than everyone else. I look down and blush before Kyson and I head to the elevator.

The elevator doors have barely closed when Kyson grabs my hand and kisses my neck. It feels wonderful.

"I missed you today." He says into my neck, and I wrap my arms around him.

"We were in the same room all day, mister." I smile.

"I know, but I wasn't holding you, or kissing you." He puts his forehead against mine, and smiles. I stretch up on my toes and kiss him.

Neither of us even notices when the doors open. Nor do we notice when Zaria says something to us. Finally, Finnick clears his throat and we pull apart.

"Go get ready for dinner, you two. Marlhy, can I talk to you for a second?" I don't want to talk to Finnick right now. He pulls me into his room.

"Marlhy, I miss her." Wait, what? Is he seriously doing this? "Marlhy, I need to see her. I miss her so much, Marlhy." Finnick is crying now. Finnick never cries.

"Finnick, you'll see her soon." I know this for a fact. What I don't know is if I will ever see her again.

"I love her, Marlhy. I do. And seeing you and Kyson together all the time, it hurts! It fucking hurts, Marlhy!" He's yelling now, and it scares me. More than that, it makes me mad. He's being a terrible friend.

"One of us is going to die, Finnick! And that's at best! We can't ever live happily ever after! You and Annie can! Why do you think I volunteered for her? I wanted you guys to be happy!" I'm crying too now.

"Don't you see, Marlhy? I can't! I can't spend the rest of my life with her! Snow won't let me! I'll have to hide it forever!" I don't know what he means, but right now I don't care.

"Well at least the two of you will still be alive at the end of the month." I say, and run out of the room, tears streaming down my face. I run down the hall to my room. I turn the corner, and find Kyson standing there. I don't hesitate to run into his warm, comforting arms.


	8. Maybe You Should Tell Finnick

**Hey there world. JK, there's probably only like 20 people who read this story, but I love you all :) Just a warning, I may change the rating of this story to M, because of language and a possible steamy scene later on, but nothing too bad :) I'm not sure yet, but I'll let you know. Keep reviewing, my loves :)**

I spend the night with Kyson again, wrapped in his arms. He tries to comfort me. Tells me it will be ok. Kisses me. But none of it makes a difference.

I can't push the guilt from my mind. I love Kyson. I do.

But then there's Colton. He's completely different from Kyson. Where as Kyson is deep and serious, Colton is light and fun. Kyson is always passionate, romantic. Colton is just friendly, but if I open that door, could something more come of it? I want to find out. The bad part is, I can't do that without hurting someone.

My eyes flutter open, meeting Kyson's. My face breaks into a smile.

"Hi." I grin up at him.

"Hello, Beautiful." He kisses my nose.

"Ready for training today?" I ask him. I know I'm not. Not ready to see Colton.

"Yeah. Why don't we stick together during training today? We can all go with our District partner. Thankfully, in my case, my District partner is also the love of my life." He smiles at me, and then gives me a long, lingering kiss.

I want to respond, but I have no words. I have no thoughts. I nod my head, and we get ready together.

The morning drags on, station after station. My mind is racing, yet no thoughts have any substance.

_I want to end things with Kyson. We will both die soon anyway. _

_I love Kyson. I can't hurt him. Hopefully I'll just die in the arena. _

_Colton is so dreamy. I can't stand it. I want him, not Kyson._

_Stop. I can't betray Kyson._

The thoughts consume me all morning long. Finally it is lunch, and I make sure to sit near neither Kyson nor Colton. Thankfully we choose now to ask the District 3 girl, Kalia, to join us.

Up close, I see she has green eyes, light brown hair, and olive skin. She's pretty, but can't compare to the likes of Bryna, or me.

Arielle has already decided she will speak first, but we are all to approach her in a pack. We head over to her table, where she sits alone.

"District 3, right? Where'd you learn to tie such good knots there?" Arielle asks, looking somewhat smug, and almost seems to be taunting the girl.

"Why do you care?" The girl doesn't even look up from her plate of roast pork and butter-coated vegetables.

"Because you're pretty good, and we'd like you to ally with us." Kyson says with a slight edge to his voice. Strange.

"Me?" She finally looks up, eyes wide.

"Yeah, you. We've seen you make those traps." Bryna says.

"And you're not too bad with that knife, either. Saw you hit the target pretty easily. Of course, you're nowhere as good as me, but if we're allies, I could help you out a bit." Arielle grins, and again, there is no sincerity to her voice.

"Wow. Thanks. I'm Kalia, just so you know." She looks nervous. "I mean, you called me District 3, so I thought you might not know…" She trails off, looking down again.

We spend the rest of training in one large group. I try to stay with Kalia as much as possible, because I don't really want to talk to Colton or Kyson. She seems really cool, but is obviously nervous. She tells me about District 3.

"I worked in the wire factories. That's why I'm so good at making knots. I had the most nimble fingers, had to make the most intricate patterns with the wire. It's much too complicated – and boring – to explain." She avoids making eye contact with me.

"I used to make nets. Back in District 4, I mean. My sisters and I all did. I was never very good at them though. Well, compared to you at least. Compared to Colton, I'm amazing." I smile, remembering. Kalia actually laughs. It's quiet, but I still hear it.

We go to both the spear and trident station, making training go by much faster. We split up for the night. I go back to the room, telling Kyson I'll meet up with him later, but I don't actually plan on it. I don't go to dinner. Instead, I stay in my room, eating way too much food from the menu. Long noodles with white sauce and vegetables. Roast beef with mashed potatoes covered in butter. A platter of seafood, which reminds me of home. Dark red cake with rich, creamy frosting.

I take a long, warm shower. So long that I manage to press every single button on the wall. I get dressed and eat some more of that amazing cake. It's only 8 o'clock, and I have no interest in sleeping, so I head to the roof.

I take the elevator up to the District 12 floor. The girl is there, a shrimpy little 13-year-old. I feel bad for her. She runs away when she sees me.

I continue on, heading up the stairs that lead to the roof. At first it appears to be empty, but shortly after arriving I hear her laughter. Kalia.

She must be in the garden, because I can't see her from here. I peek around the corner, not wanting to be seen for unknown reasons. She's not alone, as I expected.

She's with a boy. There's just enough light that I might be able to make out his face if he turns slightly. He does. I have to cover my mouth to prevent the gasp from escaping my lips. It's Kyson.

The two of them are leaning into each other, smiling. She looks down, but he catches her face in his hands, turning it back up to him.

I can't believe what I'm seeing.

His lips are on hers, just as they were on mine this morning. Right after he told me I was the love of his life. It was all a lie. I was never anything to him. Ever.

Their kiss lasts about 5 seconds. It's all I need to see. I can't pretend like I didn't see this. I don't know how this even happened. What I do know is that Kalia and Kyson just lost an ally. Before I can stop myself, I'm speaking to him.

"I guess you were just kidding when you said I was the love of your life. It's weird. I didn't picture you as the humorous type." I can't even believe him. Jerk.

"Marlhy-" He starts, but I don't want to hear it.

"No, Kyson. Forget it. Forget us. And forget any thoughts you may have had about getting out of the arena alive. Because it won't happen." I turn to Kalia. "And as for you, District 3, expect your death to be long, and painful. Allies don't betray each other." I don't even wait for a response before storming back down to our floor. Without thinking, I go find Mags.

"Dear, what are you doing here?" She asks me calmly. She's sitting on the couch watching some Capitol television show about people dancing.

"I won't ally with Kyson anymore. I'm going to ask Districts 1 and 2 if they want to remain a team, without Kyson. He betrayed me, Mags. No matter what you say, I won't ally with him. I will kill him. And it will be long and painful." I'm sure I sound like a mad woman, but I don't care.

"Alright, dear. Maybe you should tell Finnick." She smiles wisely, looking somewhat amused. I say I will, but don't. I just head back to my room, and think. I shower again, get dressed in a fleecey nightgown, and order some chicken soup and hot chocolate. When I'm done, I lie in bed and think.

Think about ways to kill Kyson.


	9. Romeo and Juliet

**Hello, my lovely readers! Thanks for all the reviews; they make my day :) Now, to answer your guys' biggest question… Is this an AU? Well, let's just say the ends will be tied up at the end of this story, for Annie and for Marlhy ;) I wouldn't wanna ruin it for you guys! Oh, and at the end of this chapter will be some questions for you guys. Make sure to leave your answers in the reviews!**

I lie in bed for and unknown amount of time. I run my fingers over Annie's necklace, wishing she were here with me. After thinking for a long time, I realize Annie is here. Well, at least a big part of her. And that part of her is in the form of my male mentor. Finnick.

I rise from my bed, put on a sweatshirt and sweatpants, and leave my room. Padding down the hallway in my bare feet, I try to recall which room is his. Of course, I run into Kyson on my search. He opens his mouth, but I cut him off.

"No, Kyson. I don't want to talk to you. Please, just go, unless you can tell me which room is Finnick's." He looks down, somewhat sad. I don't care.

"Turn left at the end of the hall. It's the first room there. And Marlhy, I really am sorry." He looks at me, eyes pleading. They have no effect on me.

"Thanks for your help." This is all I can offer him without the possibility of strangling him. _Love of my life. _Hmph. Yeah, right.

I walk away and don't look back, determined to get to Finnick. I turn the corner and see a strange woman walking down the hallway to the elevator. I ignore her, and knock on Finnick's door. He opens within seconds.

"Marlhy." His face breaks into a grin. I already know what to say, but he doesn't let me get it out. "I'm so sorry, Marlhy, I really am. It was rude and insensitive of me. I was just having a bad night, I really didn't mean it…"

"Kyson must die." I say with a voice of steel.

"Wait, what? You guys were connected at the face last time I saw you together." He says in his usual cheerful yet teasing tone. I don't laugh. Finnick motions for me to come inside, and I do.

"He cheated on me. I found him kissing that girl Kalia, District 3." A tear actually escapes my eyelids, frustrating me. "I won't ally with him, Finnick."

"Well, I sort of assumed that when you told me he had to die." Finnick gives me a smile that is almost as amazing as Colton's. Almost. I actually laugh at his attempts to make me feel better.

"I need your help, Finnick. Please. I want to start a new alliance." It takes courage to say this, knowing very well I may end up with no allies at all. Finnick just gives me a look.

"And who do you plan on including in this alliance?" Finnick actually seems to think this is a possibility.

"I want to leave Kyson with no one except that stupid tramp from 3. I want to take Districts 1 and 2. I also want to add someone else, but I'm not sure yet. I'm going to ask them tomorrow morning at training, but I'd like your opinion." Finnick may be a first time mentor, but he is a victor. He knows what he's doing.

"Let me talk to their mentors tomorrow morning. Early. I'll tell them to let their tributes know. I can't make any promises though, Marlhy. You may have to find some one else." This is probably the best answer I could have hoped for.

"Thanks, Finnick." I give him a hug, and his warm, strong arms embrace me. "I'm sorry too."

"It's ok, Miss Marlhy Marin." He chuckles. We hold each other for a few more seconds before he tells me to go get some sleep. "Remember, your gamemaker session is tomorrow."

I head back to my room. I fall asleep instantly knowing things are ok with Finnick.

When I wake up, the first thing I notice is the lack of human closeness. Then it hits me. For real, this time.

_He didn't want me. He didn't love me. _

I will myself not to cry, but the tears come anyway. They start slowly, but soon there is a steady stream, and I keep making these horrible, choked sounds. There's a knock on the door.

"GO AWAY!" I yell, doubling over as the next wave of sobs finds me.

"Marlhy? It's me." This means nothing to me. "It's Colton." That, however, does mean something. I use all my strength to walk over to the door. He's smiling, but when he sees me, it disappears.

"Oh, Marlhy." He wraps his strong arms around me. My legs give out, but he supports me, carrying me back to the bed. I continue to sob in his arms.

"I-I- I'm so- so sorry. It's-" I give up on trying to speak. I just curl up in his arms and let him stroke my hair. After about 10 minutes, I've calmed down enough to be able to listen and speak.

"Marlhy, what happened?" His voice is soft and comforting.

"Last night I saw… I saw Kyson and that District 3 girl on the roof, and he…he…" I trail off.

"He what, Marlhy?" There is real concern in Colton's eyes.

"He kissed her." Another tear runs down my cheek. Colton wipes it away.

"Why are you so upset about that?" Oh, yeah. I forgot. No one knew about Kyson and me. Colton probably thinks I'm crazy. So I make up a story. One that will get Kyson and Kalia out of the alliance for good.

"They were talking about breaking the alliance right away. They had this big plan. They were going to kill us all. We can't ally with them, Colton." HA! Take that, Kyson. He'll never find an alliance now.

"Good thing you heard that Marlhy. Come on. You can get ready and we'll head down to training early, let everyone else know." He smiles, then grabs my hand.

I nod, then run to the bathroom. I shower, dress, and leave my hair down. I'm ready within 15 minutes.

Colton and I take the elevator down to District 1 and 2's floors, waking up Arielle, Shane, and Bryna. We explain the situation quickly, promising more information later.

I don't go back to the District 4 floor, not willing to deal with another run in with Kyson. I eat breakfast with Colton, who I like more and more by the minute. That being said, I'm not ready to go get myself into another relationship right now; I'm heading towards imminent death. Not the best time for a Romeo and Juliet love story.

_Actually, it's the perfect time._

I could….no. That would never work. The Capitol would never allow that. I push the thoughts away from my mind, focusing on Colton's bright green eyes. He continues to tell me the story of when his cousin won the games a few years back, and bought matching emerald rings for everyone. That's why it was his token: if he had something from a victor, it promised him success.

Bryna arrives, giving me a puzzled look. She quickly realizes why I'm here though.

"I never liked him anyways. He seemed like a jerk." She says dismissively, then begins talking about possible additions to our alliance. I'm not really listening, though. It doesn't matter though, because before I know it we need to leave for training.

The only other people there are Arielle and Shane. Excellent.

"Arielle, Shane." Colton gives them a nod.

"Marlhy, thank god you heard them talking. We're kicking them out of the alliance as soon as they get here." Arielle says, a fierce look in her eye.

"Yeah, and we'll make sure his death is long and painful. Hers as well." Shane grimaces.

As if right on cue, Kyson walks in. Shit. I hope they don't believe him when he denies everything I've just said. Shane walks right over to him and gives him a shove.

"You really think you can go around plotting against us and not pay for it, fool? You can go on ahead and team up with District 3, but you will NEVER be in this alliance, you got that?" He almost yells.

"What the fuck are you talking about, man? I didn't do anything." Kyson looks confused, as he should.

"You and District 3? Come on. Marlhy saw and heard you guys on the roof last night. Don't think we wouldn't find out." Colton speaks up.

"What's going on?" Kalia appears. I have no idea how long she's been here. She walks up next to Kyson, who wraps his arm around her.

"Nothing. We just aren't going to be working with them. Come on." He pulls her away. By now, the gym has filled up and almost all the tributes are here, so we remain silent.

Training is the same as it has been. I stick with Bryna, who I actually really like. She's probably one of my favorite people I've met. We spend some time throwing axes and starting fires, as well as climbing trees.

Our group of 5 stays together at lunch, discussing any other possible tributes to add to our pack. We decide to wait for training scores, seeing as no one really shows that much potential.

Soon, we are being called to our private sessions with the gamemakers. Colton goes in first, followed by Bryna, Shane, and Arielle. I stay by myself, eating some more. District 3 goes in, the small boy, and then Kalia. Kyson goes next. After about 15 minutes, I am called in.

"Marlhy Marin, correct?" The gamemaker in the center of the long table asks.

"Yes, sir." I say calmly and then head over to the spear station. I throw about 10 times, hitting a vital organ each time on the dummy. I do this again at the trident station. Next I go to the knot-tying station, where I fashion a trap that keeps someone dangling from his ankle. At the last second, I run over to the knife station, grabbing one at random. Then, I head back to my trap, purposefully getting caught in it. I free myself, shoulder roll forward, and throw the knife at the dummy, hitting it in the back of the head. A better shot than expected.

"Thank you, Miss Marin. You are excused." The same man informs me.

I'm rather happy with my training session. I think I did well enough to get myself at least a 7.

I head back to my room where I take another long shower. Finnick comes to the door shortly after.

"You need to come to dinner, now." When I start to protest, he cuts me off. "Kyson will not be there. He's with Mags." Finnick waits for me, then we head to the dining room together. My stylist, Jaimelly, is there as is Zaria. They are all talking, but I pay no attention.

The meal comes in 5 courses. Another one of those shrimp cocktails. A seafood soup. Small, bow-shaped noodles with a purple sauce. Grilled steaks with an assortment of vegetables. For desert, a pot of melted chocolate and an assortment of delicacies to dip in it. It's amazing.

After we finish desert, we go to the television room to see the training scores. Finnick sits beside me and squeezes my hand.

"You'll do great, Marls." He smiles. It reassures me, a lot.

Colton comes up with an 8, as does Bryna. Shane gets a 10, and Arielle gets a 9. Kalia gets a 5, which she deserves. Kyson pulls a 7, which is considered low for a career. I close my eyes, not wanting to see my score.

"And, our District 4 female tribute, Marlhy Marin has received…" There is a dramatic pause from the announcer on the television. "a score of 9!"

I scream before I can stop myself.

"Marhly, that's great!" Jaimelly gives me a hug.

"Good job, kiddo." Finnick embraces me. I'm glad we got over our little fight. It's nice to be with my best friend.

After my congratulations, I head off to bed. Tomorrow will be interviews, which means coaching with Finnick and Mags.

I fall asleep thinking of my last day at the beach with Annie and Finnick.

**Alrighty guys, there you have it! Now, question time! PM me or leave your answers in the reviews! Thanks so much :)**

**Do you want a chapter in Annie's POV? What about Finnick's POV?**

**What are your thoughts on a second romance for Marlhy?**

**Which character do you want more of?**


	10. And Then He Does It

**Hello oh-so-wonderful readers of mine! Thanks for reviewing as well as answering my questions :) Do not fear, your wishes will come true soon :) Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've been really busy with school :( yuck. Oh, and I know that it seems like they've been in the remake center forever, but the games will start soon, I promise!**

_It's not like you'll never see the ocean again. _

Annie said this to Finnick. I said it to Annie. But no one said it to me. And yet I'm the one whom which this simple sentence applies to perfectly at the moment. I may really never see my beloved ocean, my sea, my District 4 ever again.

Today is the final day before we are thrown into the arena. It's interview day. I'll train with Finnick or Mags for content, and Zaria for presentation. Then I'll spend some time with Jaimelly and my prep team getting ready for the interviews.

I quickly shower and throw on some sweatpants and a tank top. I'm going to be sent to my death, so I think I deserve a day of comfort.

I decide to go to the dining hall, not caring about seeing Kyson. Thankfully, he's not there. Only Mags is. I smile at her before quickly filling up a plate with food. Then, I go sit with her at the small round table.

"Hey, Mags." I greet her. She gives me a not-so-toothy grin.

"Hello, Marlhy. How are you doing?" She must know the answer to this, so I give her an answer that seems like I'm not devastated, furious, and terrified.

"Ok. Just nervous for the interviews. Will I be preparing with you or Finnick?" I ask, honestly curious.

"Finnick and I agreed it would be better if you trained with him. He does know you better, after all. You will be going to see Zaria, first, though. Finnick, is, er, busy."She says slowly. Mags had a stroke last year, and now her speech is somewhat garbled, but she is still understandable if you know her well enough.

"OK, thanks Mags." I smile at her, and finish my meal in silence. I finish my plate and then a second, eating as much as I can. After all, today is my last day with this amazing Capitol food.

I head to the rec room, where Zaria will help me work on my presentation. The minute I arrive, she thrusts a dress and pair of high-heels into my hands, ordering me to change. The dress is floor-length and just plain white. The shoes are the exact same color, and about 7 inches high.

"Now, Marlhy. I'm not sure what your angle will be, but either way, I'm going to be teaching you the basics. Smiling. Walking. Sitting. At the end of this 4 hours, you will be a true lady." Zaria beams at me.

Almost right away I can tell this will be torture. I do exactly what Zaria says, yet it's still not right. My smile isn't wide enough, my walk not graceful enough, my legs not crossed properly. The list goes on and on. At the end of the 4 hours, Zaria finally seems satisfied, and leaves me alone.

"Alright, Marlhy, that's all. Just remember," She starts, but I already know what she's going to say.

"Smile wider, smile brighter." I give her my best smile, despite my irritation with her.

"Excellent. Now go eat lunch; you only have an hour break." She tells me.

"Uh, Zaria? Is it ok if I go to the District 1 floor?" I ask, not wanting to see Kyson. Not yet.

"Oh, Marlhy, that won't be allowed! But, you all will be eating on the same floor today. The separate district dining rooms are being prepared for tonight's meal. Just head on down to where you ate during training." She leaves the room, surely getting ready for her session with Kyson.

Excellent. Our alliance can begin planning on ways to make Kyson's death long and painful.

I still have a bit of a sick feeling in my stomach. If they find out about my lies about Kyson, they will surely kill me. _Yes, but Kyson already looks like the liar here._ I think to myself. Even if he denies it, they probably won't even believe him.

I make my way to the elevator, when I pause. It sounds like a woman is screaming in Finnick's room. She's screaming his name. What the hell is that?

I can't stop my curiosity, so I head over to his room and stand outside the door. The woman is making these over the top moaning noises and gasping. Finnick finally speaks.

"Oh, Jacey!" He yells. What the fuck? Jacey is the obnoxious, bubbly escort for District 10. What is going on?

I'm incredibly tempted to just let myself in, but I have no interest in seeing Jacey and Finnick together doing….well, what I'm pretty sure they're doing.

I can't believe him. How dare he cheat on Annie? The girl he claimed he loved, our best friend for years, and this is what he does? I wish I could talk to Annie, even if it was just for a moment.

I can't listen to it anymore, so I run to the elevator. As soon as the door closes, I let out the scream I've been holding in. I sink down to the ground, head in hands. I can't deal with this. I need to talk to someone. And I know exactly who.

As soon as the door opens, I run to the dining room. Thankfully, he's there. I only see the back of his head, those sandy blonde waves moving with every step. When he turns I see those bright green eyes, and his face stretches into a breath-taking smile. It takes all my willpower to not run over to him.

I smile back, and calmly walk over.

"Hey. How are you doing?" He smiles.

"Um, not the greatest, but it's fine. Can we go somewhere? Just to talk? I just…" I trail off, suddenly self-conscious.

"Yeah, of course. No one else is here from our alliance, so we'll just say we were late." He grabs my hand and leads me out of the room. Just as we go through the door, Kyson walks in, flinching as he sees my hand intertwined with Colton's.

Colton leads me to the roof, exactly where I wanted to go. It's a dreary day here in the Capitol, the blue sky completely covered by dark gray clouds. There's a chill in the air, but thankfully Colton offers me his sweater as soon as he sees me shiver.

"Thanks for the sweater. And, for coming up here with me." I wrap the sweater around me, immediately engulfed by its warmth.

"No problem. But I know that's not what you wanted to talk to me about." He says with a look of concern.

I tell him everything. I start with Finnick and Annie's kiss on the pier. Annie getting reaped. Volunteering. Kyson and mine's first kiss on the train. My reaction to meeting Colton. Fighting with Finnick. Seeing the kiss. Fixing things with Finnick. Discovering what a cheater Finnick is.

"Oh, Marlhy. I'm so sorry. " Colton truly looks upset about this.

"It's not your fault. My life is just messed up. Thankfully, I have some really good friends to help me through it." A tear runs down my cheek. Colton wipes it away with his thumb, just as he did on the first day of training. Except this time, his hand lingers on my face. It makes me smile and blush.

A huge clap of thunder booms throughout the sky, making us both jump. I grab onto Colton, but pull back once I become aware of what I'm doing. He pulls me back into his arms before I can completely let go. I look away, then back at his bright green eyes, the smidge of freckles across his nose, the perfect curve of his lips.

A drop of water falls, hitting him on the tip of his nose. The rain continues to fall at a light, steady rate. One of his hands rests on my hip, the other caressing my face.

He rests his forehead against mine, staring into my eyes. I'm frozen. I can't move, can't breathe. I just gaze into his eyes.

And then he does it.

He leans down, lips brushing against mine. They linger for a moment, but then he pulls away. I don't want him to stop.

I step up onto my tiptoes, and pull him down for another kiss. This time, he doesn't pull back. Instead, he deepens the kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck, wanting to get as close as possible. The rain makes the kiss wet, but I don't mind. Colton's arms are strong and warm around me.

We stay like this for 5, if not 10 minutes. Then he arrives.

"What the fuck, Marlhy?" Shit. It's Kyson.

Colton wraps his arm protectively around me, and I cling to him.

"Kyson, what do you want?" I don't hide my annoyance.

"Really, Marlhy? You're really asking me this? God, Marlhy, you're so stupid!" He sounds exasperated.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that." Colton says, pulling me slightly behind him.

"Colton, just shut up, alright? You stole my girl." Kyson says, and it makes me disgusted.

"Kyson, I stopped being your girl the minute I layed eyes on Colton. Then you lost me for good by kissing Kalia. It's over Kyson, for real. And you know what? You're going to be dead in a couple of days. So will that District 3 skank. Just get out of here." I don't mean for the words to come out so harsh and violent, but I can't help myself.

"Whatever Marlhy. You're such a whore." The words come out of Kyson's mouth hard and sharp. They hurt more than any physical blow could. I will myself not to cry.

Then, all of a sudden, Colton lets go of my hand. He starts walking over to Kyson, but I don't know why.

_Oh, no… Don't do it. Please._

Colton swings at Kyson, punching him square in the jaw. Kyson stumbles backwards a bit, but keeps his composure. Then he charges at Colton, ramming into him. Colton falls to the ground.

"COLTON!" I run over to him, shielding him from Kyson. "LEAVE! NOW!" I shout at Kyson. He just shakes his head and walks out the door. I collapse next to Colton, examining his injuries, holding him, worrying.

"Colton, are you ok? Did he hurt you? We need to get you to a doctor…" I trail off, frantic.

"Marlhy." He says my name calmly, but I don't understand that he wants to speak.

"…I think your wrist might be broken…"

"Marlhy." He says again.

"…they'll send you into the arena even if you're hurt…."

He realizes saying my name won't do anything, so instead he leans up to kiss me. Of course, I go silent.

"Marlhy, I'm fine. Kyson left, my wrist isn't broken, and I'm here alone with you. I'm good." He smiles, and when he stands up and helps me up too, I know he's serious.

I give him a quick kiss, and we head back down. Lunch is well over by now, and it's time to face Finnick for content training. Colton gives me another kiss, this time keeping me there for a while. When he finally lets me go, I realize I don't want to do this. I don't want to confront Finnick.

I make my way down the hall, heading to Finnick's room. Just as I'm about to turn the corner, I hear voices. It's Finnick, and the District 10 mentor, Jacey.

"Oh, Finnick. Maybe once the games start, we'll have more time together. Alone." Jacey giggles in her irritating, high-pitched Capitol accent.

"Of course." Finnick says, but he's lacking his usual charm. I peek around the corner. Just as I expected, they're kissing.

I wait until she leaves, then head to Finnick's room. I don't knock.

"Oh, hey, Marlhy. You ready?" He grins at me, and I see him toss some weird rubber thing in the trash.

"You're a liar. You're a cheater. You're a jerk." I glare at him, tears coming to my eyes. "How could you do this? How could you cheat on Annie? Just a few days ago you were crying about missing her! What happened to that? Huh?" I feel a tear running down my cheek, but don't wipe it away.

"Marlhy, it's not what you think…" He starts, but I won't have it.

"No, Finnick? It's not? Well then why was Jacey in here, gasping for air and screaming your name? Why did you just kiss her in the hall? Why, Finnick?" I'm openly crying now, and don't care.

"Because I had to, Marlhy! I had to!" He snaps at me. "I love Annie, ok? I'm not cheating on her because I want to!" What does he mean?

"Then why? Why did you have to?" I don't yell at him. I'm trying to calm down.

He walks over to me. When he speaks, it is fast and quiet.

"President Snow. He forces me to sleep with Capitol people for money. He uses other victors too. Cashmere, Johanna, any especially attractive victors. He collects all the profits. He kills someone we love if we don't. You didn't think it was a coincident that Troy's boat exploded, did you?" He says, keeping his composure. I don't know how.

Troy is – was – Finnick's twin brother. He was killed in a boating accident about 4 months ago.

"How long?" It's all I can say without sobbing.

"Since I turned 16. I was forced to come to the Capitol for a 'buisness meeting'. Really, it was so I could serve all the desperate women here. I resisted, only serving one or two women. Snow didn't approve. He came to visit, to tell me to do better. When I said no, he didn't respond. When Troy died, he came back, asking if I was ready then. Last games, I had to come here and sleep with at least 30 people. That's why I decided to mentor this year. I would be busy more of the time. Less appointments." He rushes out, barely above a whisper.

I sit there, trying to take it all in. I don't understand how this could happen. How is that even legal? Then I remember.

Because Snow said so.

"Oh, Finnick. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have assumed that you were…well…" I don't know how to finish my sentence, so I don't.

There's a knock at the door. Finnick goes to answer it. Standing outside is a man in all black clothing.

"Can I-" Finnick starts, but is interrupted.

"Mr. Odair, please step outside." Finnick does so, pulling the door behind him. Before it closes, I see Finnick collapse.


	11. Everyone Should Watch Their Back

**Hello, lovely readers of mine! So, I'm gonna make a deal with you. I need 5 reviews before I'll update again :) So review, review, review!**

After I saw Finnick collapse, I ran out of the room to help him, but stopped myself. I saw the guard hold Finnick by the collar of his shirt, yelling at him. Then he slapped him. Hard.

"You thing President Snow is gonna appreciate what you just told your pathetic little tribute?" The big, burly man asked.

"She's not pathetic." Finnick spat out at him. The guard slapped him again.

"Well, you can be sure as hell that she won't make it out of the Arena alive. Just in case, though, I think we'll need to talk to her." The guard grins.

"You'll leave her alone." Finnick growls.

"Yeah? Well, maybe if you take on some more appointments, you can repay Mr. President. Sound good?" The guard loves this. Finnick says nothing.

"Oh, and if you step out of line again, some bad things might come to that love of yours. Annie, was it? Speak of your services again, and she won't be alive much longer."

This is the last straw for Finnick. He completely loses it. Throwing punches, kicking, hurling insults. The guard falls to the ground. He looks terrified. Then, another voice speaks. Mags.

"Finnick, what's going on?" She croaks.

"Nothing, Mags." He brushes her off.

"Actually, there is. This man was saying treasonous things about the Capitol." The guard stands up.

"I did not, you-" His protest is cut off by the guard's slap.

"Oh, Finnick, dear, did you take more of those drugs?" Mags asks. "You know what they do to your brain." Then she turns to the guard.

"He must have taken some performance drugs. He probably had a girl with him. Please excuse him. The drugs have some bad side effects. They make him rather loopy. He has no control over what he says or does. Usually he just mumbles lots of nonsense. I'll take care of him." She smiled at the guard and pulled Finnick back into the room.

That's when I ran to him.

"Finnick! Are you ok? This is all my fault…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Marlhy, I'm fine. Just a few cuts and scrapes. But maybe you should train with Mags for your interview." He winces as he speaks. There is a bruise starting to form, and a long gash down the side of is face.

I nod, and Mags leads me out of the room. We go to the main room to begin my content training. I try to listen to Mags, I really do, but I just can't focus. Until she brings up Annie and Finnick.

"Make sure to talk about friends at home. Talk about how you volunteered to save Annie, about how Finnick is one of your close friends as well as mentor. The audience will love that." Mags continues. She talks for about another half hour, occasionally pausing to think. Mags isn't stupid, though.

"Marlhy, I know you are going through quite a lot right now. I know you don't need to sit here listening to me. You're a smart girl. You'll figure out what to say. Just be yourself." Mags smiles. "Just remember, your prep team will come for you at 4 o'clock." She leaves the room.

I head back to my room, and take a shower. Then I order as much food as I can. Plates of creamy pastas, succulent meats, roast veggies, moist cakes and sugary candies lie in front of me. I eat most of it, and it tastes amazing. I'm just about to order another slice of chocolate cake when my prep team burst through the door.

"Marlhy! All this food! Are you trying to get fat?" The magenta woman squeals. I want to slap her. Even though I live in District 4, there are still nights when I go to bed hungry. I don't get cake, or roast beef, or fancy pasta. In 24 hours, I'll be in the Arena, and food will be a rarity. Yet all this capitol woman can think of is how I might get fat.

My prep team whisks me away to the remake room, where I am completely remade. I soak in multiple baths and lathered with lotion. My hair is blown out and rests on my shoulders in a glossy curtain. My nails are painted with swirls of all shades of blue, reminding me of the ocean. Make-up is applied to my face, but I can't see what it looks like.

"Perfect. The audience will LOVE you." The Emerald man says. "Let's get Jaimelly." My prep team leaves the room, only to be replaced by Jaimelly a few seconds later.

"Marlhy. How nice to see you. Are you ready to see your interview outfit?" I nod, and she pulls a black garment bag out of a closet. She tells me to close my eyes, and I do. I feel the dress slip over my body. It's slightly heavy, but still manageable. She helps me step into some high heels, and then lets me open my eyes.

My hair falls down my shoulders in long waves. My dress, oh, my dress. It's floor length with a halter-top and plunging V-neckline. The fabric clings slightly to my skin, but still has a bit of extra room. It's an amazing gradient shade, in all forms of cyan. The most breathtaking part is the sequins. The entire dress is made up of them. It shimmers with every movement of my body.

"You like?" Jaimelly asks me, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, Jaimelly, It's amazing! I love it. Thank you." I give her a quick hug. I don't particularly like Jaimelly, but she is a great designer, and certainly better than my prep team. She puts Annie's mermaid necklace around my neck, and deems me perfect.

Jaimelly and I head to the main room on our floor, where Kyson is standing with his stylist. I avoid eye contact with him. Unfortunately, he speaks to me.

"You look great, Marlhy." He gives me a smile. It sends chills up my spine.

"Thanks. So do you." It's true. His stylist has him dressed in a black suit with a shirt the exact color of his eyes. On the cuffs of his jacket is a wave design with the same colors of cyan that make up my dress.

We all sit in silence for a few minutes before Finnick and Mags enter the room. I look at Finnick. He appears as if nothing has happened to him. Not a single bruise or scratch.

"Marlhy, you look great. As do you, Kyson. Are we ready?" Finnick asks us in a cheery voice. It sounds odd, considering what just happened to him about 4 hours ago. I let it go.

"I'm ready." Kyson says. I nod my head in agreement.

We head down the elevator into a big room where most of the other tributes are. We'll wait here before making our way onto the stage. Finnick tells us we have about ten minutes to ourselves. I immediately go find Colton.

"Hey." I say to him, feeling all warm and giddy inside. He looks great. He has on black pants and a golden shirt, with a tie made entirely of precious gems. It's amazing.

"Wow, Marlhy, you look….Wow." He says to me, running his hands down my waist. "You look beautiful, Marlhy." He smiles and gives me a quick kiss on the lips. Then it reminds me.

"Do you think we should tell the others? Arielle, Shane and Bryna? About…you know…us?" I say this before I realize there may not even be an 'us'.

"Well, I do. But it's up to you." He asks, and I just kiss him in response. He grabs my hand, and we walk over to join Bryna and Arielle. I don't see Shane. What I do see is Arielle glaring at my hand entwined with Colton's.

"When did you two become an item?" Bryna asks questioningly.

"Officially? About two minutes ago. Unofficially? The minute I saw her." Colton says, then looks down at me smiling.

"Alright. Just don't let it distract you guys in the arena. My mother told me that someone in her alliance was in love with her district partner, and it only ended in her death." Arielle says.

"Your mother's a victor?" I ask. I can't believe I didn't know that.

"Yeah. Aurora Messer. She won the 51st games. She was an amazing knife thrower. I hate to admit it, but she was better than me. Just barely." Arielle says with a smug smile.

Everyone laughs at this, considering that Arielle is typically unwilling to admit being below someone else. Shane comes up, looking mad. The mood shifts to serious.

"I think everyone agrees that Kyson and Kalia need to go as soon as we get into the arena, right?" We all nod, and Shane continues. "Well, it looks like they've added to their pack. Looks like they have the District 6 boy with them now. Don't know why; he's only 14 and only got a 5 in training. They must know something."

The idea scares me a little bit. Unfortunately, we don't have time to discuss it, because all of the mentors are hollering for their tributes. I go over to Finnick.

"Alright, you two. You'll be getting on the stage in a minute. Remember to look happy and listen to everyone's interview. Remember your strategies. And, try not to kill eachother. You'll only be sitting together for about an hour and a half. I think you can manage it." Finnick gives us what is meant to be a smile, but looks more like a grimace.

Then some capitol man is directing us onto the stage. The crowd is going crazy. Districts 1, 2, and 4 are always crowd favorites. We sit down in the plush chairs that are set up in a semi-circle right below the interview chair, where we will each have 3 minutes.

Caesar Flickman is standing on the platform next to the interview chairs. His color this year is coral, which is actually quite nice. It's still kind of freaky though.

The cheering dies down, the anthem plays, and interviews begin. Bryna is up first. She plays up the bubbly, girly girl with a dark side.

"You seem like such a sweet girl. Tell us, does this affect your weaponry skills?" Caesar asks her.

"Oh no. Just wait until you see me get my hands on an axe." She says proudly.

Colton is up next he walks up to the stage, looking gorgeous. He works the strong yet sweet boy. His angle is similar to Bryna's. Then Caesar brings up relationships.

"Handsome boy like you, you must have a girl back home. Care to tell?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Well, not exactly. Let's just say I've met some wonderful people while I've been in the Capitol." He smiles and looks directly at me, causing me to blush. Caesar obviously doesn't pick up on it, and continues to press for details.

"Is it that lovely District partner of yours?"

"No, Caesar. I believe she's taken." Caesar continues to question him, but Colton gives him nothing. The buzzer rings and his time is up. Arielle goes next. She talks about her mother being a victor, and following in her footsteps.

Shane goes up next. He is the ruthless killing machine, which is completely typical for District 2 boys. He does have one moment of softness though. When he talks about his girl friend back home.

"She just turned 19 the day before the reaping. I turn 19 in 3 days. We got married about a month ago, not expecting me to be reaped. And well…" Shane trails off. He doesn't cry, but looks as if he could. Caesar prompts him to continue.

"And what? What, Shane?"

"And she's pregnant." There is a collective gasp from the audience. Even my jaw drops. That's terrible.

His interview ends, and that stupid cow from District 3 takes a seat next to Caesar. Her dress is nearly see-through and has lots of twinkling lights. What a whore.

I ignore her interview, since I don't really care. Her male counterpart is up next; a small, smart looking boy who has twitchy hands.

Before I know it, the buzzer sounds and it's my turn. As soon as the applause dies down, Caesar dives right into his questions.

"So. Marlhy. You are one of the first volunteers District 4 has had in a while. Care to tell why?" Caesar prompts me.

"Well, the girl who got reaped was my best friend. Annie. I can't give too much away, but something pretty amazing happened to her the day of the reaping. I couldn't let her lose that. I know that if she had come to the games, she would have died. She isn't a fighter; she's a lover. So I volunteered." I hold back the tears.

"Wow. Quite the friend you must be. Of course, you must be planning on returning home, then." Caesar asks gently.

"Of course. Not only to her, but also to my two sisters, Savannah and Siena. To my mother. That being said, there are some people I could never kill that will be in the arena with me." I say, hoping to change the subject.

"Such as who? You wouldn't happen to have a romance blossoming, would you?" He is suddenly incredibly curious.

"Maybe. You'll soon find out. For now, my lips are sealed." I give the audience a coy smile after stealing a glance at Colton.

"I'd press for more information, but I don't see myself getting it. You seem like quite the determined young lady. Now lets talk about that training score. A 9. That's pretty good. Any hints to what your talents might be?" He raises his eyebrow again. It's weird. He does that a lot.

"Well, I'm not really allowed to say…" I say, but one look from Finnick tells me to continue. "But I can give you a hint. Think of the ocean. Think about what we use to fish. Got it?" Caesar nods. "Well, with one of those in my hand, I never miss." I say with a wink.

The buzzer sounds, and I head back to my seat, passing Kyson on my way up.

He talks about being the mayor's son, but not why he volunteered. He also talks about ups and downs.

"Let's just say, things haven't gone as planned, not in any department." He says with a sad smile.

They continue to chat for a while, when Caesar asks about alliances.

"Any hint to any possible allies?" He asks, doing that eyebrow thing again.

"Well, let's just say that I'm not sticking with the expected alliances, so everyone should watch their back." He says fiercely.

The rest of the Districts pass by. I don't pay much attention to them. I just keep staring at Colton. He's so gorgeous it hurts.

After the interviews, I'm about to head back to my room when Colton pulls me aside.

"Do you wanna get out of here? Spend some time alone?" He asks with a smile.

"Where can we go? We're kind of stuck here." There's a loud clap of thunder that I can hear through the window. It's raining, again.

"Come on." He grabs my hand and pulls me to his room. He has us order as much food as we can, and once it arrives we go to the roof.

It's pouring rain, but we don't care. We sit on one of the benches that have a cover over it. We eat all the delicious food, talking and laughing. Once we finish, I curl up next to him, his arm around me. We watch the rain fall, and look at the bright lights of the Capitol.

"Colton, who do you think will win?" I ask. It's odd. I've never even thought about it until now.

"I don't know Marlhy. I just hope it's not me." This surprises me.

"What? Why?" I don't want him to die, but I don't want to either.

"Being a victor isn't all that great." When I look at him with a confused expression, he continues. "My brother was a victor. He…well I haven't seen him in years. He constantly woke up screaming from nightmares. Talked about all that he had lost. He turned to alcohol to ease the pain. But it still wasn't enough." I see a tear roll down his cheek. I kiss it away.

"Colton, I'm so sorry." I kiss him again.

"It's not your fault, Marlhy." He kisses me, deeply and passionately.

I sit up and move myself to be sitting on his lap. We continue to kiss, when there's another clap of thunder. It startle me, but also brings me back to reality.

"We need to get to bed. We'll be in the arena soon." I say reluctantly.

"Can I come with you?" Colton says teasingly.

"No, but you can kiss me again." I smile at him, and he complies.


	12. Give Them Some Time to Recuperate!

**So, I didn't get my 5 reviews, but I'm gonna update anyways. Just 'cuz I'm nice. But I have a little proposal for you all. If I get to 30 reviews by the end of this story, the 30****th**** reviewer will get a story written on any character they choose – from the Hunger Games or an original character :) So get reviewing!**

"_It's not like you'll never see the ocean again." Annie trills in her sing-song voice._

"_Maybe not, Cresta, but I'll enjoy every minute I have with it." Finnick says with a dazzling smile. He turns to me. "Come on, Marlhy!"_

"Marlhy! Godammit, Marlhy, get up!" Finnick's yelling jolts me awake from my slumber.

"Where's Annie? We're gonna be late for the reaping…" I trail off, suddenly confused.

"What are you talking about, Marlhy? Annie's back in District 4." Finnick looks just as confused as I feel. Then I remember. I'm not in District 4. I'm in the Capitol. And I'll be in the arena in a few short hours.

"Sorry…it's just…nevermind." I suddenly feel the urge to cry. My face must give this away, because Finnick sits on my bed and wraps his arm around me, strong and protective. It's comforting. It also brings back memories, which make it worse.

"I know, Marlhy. I felt the same before my games. Just trust me when I say you will make it out of this alive. Me and you, we're gonna go back to District 4, and we're gonna go swimming in the ocean. You gotta believe me Marlhy. I'll do everything to get you out of the arena alive." Finnick says, and something about his voice makes me believe him.

"Finnick, if I don't make it back– " I begin, but Finnick cuts me off.

"No, Marlhy. You will make it back." He pulls away and looks me in the eye. "I'm not really supposed to be here, but I wanted to see you before you left. Jaimelly will be here soon. Good luck, Marlhy." He envelops me in a hug. We stay together for a minute before we separate.

"Bye, Finnick." I say as a tear streams down my face. He gives me a sad but still incredible smile.

"Finnick!" I yell just as the door is about to close behind him. "Take care of her. Don't hurt her. Don't leave her. Ever." He looks down and closes the door, but I know he understands.

I sit in bed for a while, wondering about the arena. What could it be? Hot and barren, with no water? A jungle filled with unknown creatures? A huge forest? I sit pondering until I hear the knock at my door, and I know it's Jaimelly.

"Marlhy, how are you darling?" She asks with a smile and hugs me.

_Oh, I'm just wonderful. I'm not heading to my death. I'm not going to be forced to kill the boy I love. I won't have 23 other kids trying to kill me._

"I'm great, thanks."

"Excellent! Well, we need to board the hovercraft now, so you can arrive at the arena on time! Wouldn't want you to be late, would we?" She's beaming. This is probably one of the most exciting days of her life. And I hate her for it.

We walk to the roof where a hovercraft is waiting. I reach onto the ladder and immediately frozen by a current.

"Hello, tribute. This is your tracker. Don't move, I need to plant it in your arm." She says with a wicked smile.

It hurts a little, but what hurts more is that I am simply 'tribute'. Not Marlhy, not even 'District 4 tribute'. Just, 'tribute'.

The woman leaves, and I sit down next to Jaimelly. She pushes a plate of food in front of me and I eat it without hesitating.

The ride is quite long, about 2 hours, although we must have been going quite fast. Upon arrival, we are immediately led to my launch room. I have no chance to see what the arena is like, not even the exterior.

Jaimelly dresses me in the required tribute outfit. It's a white, long sleeve shirt with a thick green jacket on top. Long pants made of the same material, only in a khaki color. It's actually quite warm, meaning we'll be somewhere cold. The shoes are flat leather boots that lace up past my ankles with fuzzy socks underneath.

"Everything fit?" Jaimelly asks as I walk around the room.

"Like a glove." I swing my arms around, and mimic throwing a trident.

Jaimelly and I sit and wait in silence. After about 10 minutes, the announcer gives us our warning.

"Hello, tributes! Please step onto your launch plates and prepare to enter the Arena! May the odds be ever in your favor!" An overly cheery woman yells through the microphone.

"Marlhy, you'll do great. I have faith in you. Good luck." Jaimelly gives me a hug and I step onto the plate.

"Thanks, Jaimelly." I say with a sad smile. It's just now hitting me that I'm probably going to die. I never really thought about that. I'm not ready for it. The glass tube lowers down around me. A countdown starts.

Suddenly, I'm rising with my plate. I can just see out of the tube. In what seems like no time at all, I'm listening to Claudius Templesmith yell out those famous words.

"Let the 70th Hunger Games begin!"

Really, the games don't actually start now. We must wait 60 second on our plates, or we're blown to bits. I look around, not liking what I see.

There is a huge forest with trees I'm not familiar with in front of me and to my left. Very tall and green. They remind me of the tree that is put up in the town square around the winter holidays, except ours are decorated with lights and sparkly ornaments. To my right, there is a set of white-capped mountains. Behind me, a small lake in front of what appears to be a wall of rock. The sky is perfectly blue dotted with fluffy white clouds. There's a chill in the air, but it's made bearable by the jackets.

I glance at the tributes around me. Kyson is about 3 tributes to the left of me. That District 3 slut is right next to him, and the District 6 boy is about 4 tributes away from her. Arielle is right next to me. I can see Bryna and Shane on the other side of the cornucopia, but it obscures my view Colton.

There is a loud noise, but not that of the gong signifying the end of our 60 seconds. The District 9 girl must not realize this, because she steps off her plate and is immediately blown to bits. A limb lands near my plate. I think it's her arm.

I look at the golden cornucopia and see the piles of supplies that will soon be mine. A shiny gold trident next to a crate of what appears to be food. Spears, piled high. A bow and arrow for Colton. Axes for Bryna, knives for Arielle, and a shiny sword for Shane.

The gong sounds throughout the arena, and I'm off my plate immediately. I sprint for the cornucopia, getting my hands on a trident and 2 spears. I don't want to kill, but I know I'll have to if I want to pull in sponsors. Me, Shane, Bryna, Colton and Arielle form a circle, our backs to each other. I see one of Arielle's knives find a boys heart just before one of Colton's arrows finds a girls brain.

A boy attempts to throw a knife at Colton, but it is easily deflected. A girl rams into Bryna, who staggers backwards. The girl is about to put the knife in Bryna's chest when one of Colton's arrows sends the girl to the ground.

"Nice shot." Bryna smiles.

The District 6 boy is running to a backpack, but I send my spear threw his stomach. My first kill, and an important one too. One less ally for Kyson. Him and Kalia are nowhere in sight, though. Must have ran and hid while he got supplies.

The District 5 girl is running towards Shane, who takes her head off with one clean cut of his sword. I see another boy running for the forest, but my trident finds his back before he can escape. I'm somewhat aware of what's going on. Arielle makes another kill. Shane has two more, as does Colton. Soon, we are the only living tributes left at the cornucopia.

"Nicely done, guys. Let's clear out so they can collect the bodies." Colton says, heading towards the lake. Just then, the cannons begin to fire. Boom, boom, boom, boom.

"I counted 10." Arielle states, looking somewhat disappointed.

"Me too. Only 13 to go." Bryna says, kicking the ground.

We sit for a while, watching the bodies being lifted by the hovercraft. Colton sits next to me and holds my hand, but says nothing. Looking at the bodies, I feel terrible. There's the girl from District 12, the puny one, being lifted by that horrible claw. The District 6 boy that I killed. So many kids dead, in less than an hour. It disgusts me.

When the bodies are finally gone and the blood miraculously disappeared, we head back to the cornucopia to inspect the remaining materials. There are some weapons, 3 crates of food and medical supplies, 2 tents, 7 sleeping bags, and a few backpacks.

We decide to make base camp near the lake, right next to the border of the forest. We set up the crates next to our 2 tents, picking through them. Each crate contains a medical kit, a bag of apples, a box of crackers, and some packets of beef jerky. There water purification kits as well. We'll have plenty of supplies, assuming we ration it well.

Shane and Colton decide to look for any wounded tributes around the edge of the forest. Bryna and I start filling the bottles with water, purifying them. Arielle works on a trap to capture anyone that tries to steal our food.

"Shh, stop pouring the water. Do you hear that?" Arielle says all of a sudden.

Bryna and I freeze, listening for the mystery sound. All I hear is the whistling of the wind.

"Arielle, there-" I begin, but then I hear it. The pounding footsteps. Then I see it.

Shane comes running out of the forest, wielding his sword. He's charging straight for us.

"What the-" Bryna begins, but cuts herself off with a scream as Shane attempts to behead her. The only thing that stops him is Arielle's knife in his thigh. It distracts him, and I take his sword, knowing he has no other weapons. Bryna has 2 axes in her hand, prepared to bury one in his chest if necessary.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Arielle yells at him as he examines his wound.

"Breaking the alliance." Shane growls, glaring at us.

"Don't you think it's a little early for that, you idiot?" Bryna snaps at him. "We barely finished the bloodbath. Give the audience some time to recuperate. Jesus." She rolls her eyes.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later." He says with a shrug. Then it hits me.

"Colton." I whisper. "Where's Colton?" I yell at him, suddenly panicked. He can't be dead, there hasn't been a cannon yet.

"Relax, he's alive. I just wanted to get rid of the girls. Me and him could stay allied. You 3 would just bring us down." He says smugly. Bad choice, buddy.

Arielle's knife, Bryna's axe, and my trident all find a vital organ at the same time. Shane falls to the ground, hitting his head on a rock. He isn't dead yet, though. Just suffering.

"Us? Bring you down? That's funny. We're not the ones about to die." Arielle smiles and turns to Bryna. "Bryna, would you like the honors?"

"I would." Bryna smiles, taking her last axe and running her finger along the edge. "Only, where to start? Oh, I won't make this painful. Just a quick beheading, as you had planned for me, maybe?"

She pulls back her axe, and with one swing Shane's head rolls to the ground next to him.


	13. Good As New, Sort of

**Alrighty guys….here it is…the unlucky CHAPTER 13! Expect a death….or 2.**

Shane comes running out of the forest, wielding his sword. He's charging straight for us.

"What the-" Bryna begins, but cuts herself off with a scream as Shane attempts to behead her. The only thing that stops him is Arielle's knife in his thigh. It distracts him, and I elbow him in the head and take his sword, knowing he has no other weapons. Bryna has 2 axes in her hand, prepared to bury one in his chest if necessary.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Arielle yells at him as he examines his wound.

"Breaking the alliance." Shane growls, glaring at us.

"Don't you think it's a little early for that, you idiot?" Bryna snaps at him. "We barely finished the bloodbath. Give the audience some time to recuperate. Jesus." She rolls her eyes.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later." He says with a shrug. Then it hits me.

"Colton." I whisper. "Where's Colton?" I yell at him, suddenly panicked. He can't be dead, there hasn't been a cannon yet.

"Relax, he's alive. I just wanted to get rid of the girls. Me and him could stay allied. You 3 would just bring us down." He says smugly. Bad choice, buddy.

Arielle's knife, Bryna's axe, and my trident all find a vital organ at the same time. Shane falls to the ground, hitting his head on a rock. He isn't dead yet, though. Just suffering.

"Us? Bring you down? That's funny. We're not the ones about to die." Arielle smiles and turns to Bryna. "Bryna, would you like the honors?"

"I would." Bryna smiles, taking her last axe and running her finger along the edge. "Only, where to start? Oh, I won't make this painful. Just a quick beheading, as you had planned for me, maybe?"

She pulls back her axe, and with one swing Shane's head rolls to the ground next to him. The cannon fires.

"Nice." Arielle gives Bryna a high five, and we move away from the body. It makes me sick to think about how quickly I had an ally turn on me. Well, not me, but our alliance in general.

The hovercraft appears, picking up Shane, and then disappearing. I'm somewhat glad he's gone. I always had a weird feeling about him. What's weirder though, is that Colton is nowhere to be seen.

"Should we go look for Colton? He should have come back by now." I say, twirling my hair.

"Yeah. Let's go head for where Shane came running out of the forest." Bryna says, and I can tell she's worried too.

We walk toward the forest filled with huge, incredibly green trees. It looks to be about 5 o'clock, judging by the sun, but I'm not sure. The air has grown cooler, and the clouds are starting to grow more numerous. There is an eerie silence in the dense forest. We continue into the trees.

"There." Arielle says, pointing to our left. Colton stands with his arms crossed, looking down. I can't see what he's looking at, but I hear him talking. We approach him, only to find there is another tribute with him.

"Really? Help us? Why do I not believe that?" Colton is asking her. She seems to be paralyzed with fear.

"I t-t-tried to appear weak, d-during training. My mentor told me to use it as a strategy. I-I'm a good hunter. I can just guard your supplies. Anything. Just let me live, please." She's begging, a pleading look on her face.

Something about her intrigues me. Auburn colored hair to about her shoulders. Pale green eyes. A very small build. She must be one of the younger tributes. I remember her. I thought she was pathetic. Trembling hands, a dazed look in her eye, utter silence. All the makings of a bloodbath tribute, yet here she was, still alive, with a weapon and some supplies nonetheless.

"Who's this?" I ask coming up behind Colton. He smiles when he sees me.

"Her name's Belvet." He says.

"Velvet. It's Velvet. Velvet Thaire." She says quietly.

"Whatever." Colton shoots back.

"And what are you supposed to be able to do for us, Miss Thaire?" Arielle asks, pulling out a shiny knife and playing with it.

"I-I- I can g-guard the supplies. Or hunt. I c-can find you f-f-food." She's trembling more than before, and I feel slightly bad for her.

"Yeah, see, that would be great, except for one thing. We already have both of those things taken care of. So, I don't really see a reason to keep you around." Bryna says.

"Don't forget, I have weapons too, bitch! I can kill you! I can kill all of you!" She's on her feet now, screaming like a crazy person.

"Hey! Watch it! If you want us to keep you alive, then watch what you say!" I yell back, trident in hand. That's when I see her pull out a sword and swing it behind her. I have enough time to back up and avoid a fatal hit. I'm still injured, though, I can tell.

_Maybe I won't ever see the ocean again. Maybe I won't see Annie, Finnick, Savannah, Siena, Mica. Maybe I won't see them ever again._

"Marlhy!" Colton comes running towards me, sitting down and examining my injury.

I have a gash, about 6 inches in length, across my lower stomach. The cut stings, and the blood is already seeping through my shirt. I remove my jacket to prevent blood from staining that as well.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that, skank!" Bryna says to the girl, throwing her ax with incredible aim. Velvet's arm comes off in a clean cut, and Arielle shoves her to the ground.

"We could have killed you quickly, but not anymore. You don't hurt one of us and get away easily. Now, let's start with something nice and painful, shall we?" Arielle asks, ripping a chunk of hair from the girl's skull. Velvet lets out a whimper.

I'm not even concerned with my injury anymore. I'm too busy looking at Velvet. Arielle and Bryan pull out hair, cut off parts, raise bruises and evoke horrible sounds from Velvet. Just as I see Arielle's knife heading for Velvet's green eyes, I turn away.

Colton has been busy examining my injury, and seems to be at a loss.

"We need to get you back to our supplies. I think you'll need some stitches if we can get them. If not, just some heavy bandages. You should be ok, Marlhy. Gosh, Marlhy you scared me." He rushes out, kissing me quickly.

Velvet's cannon sounds as her sounds of pain fade. Bryna and Arielle step away from her, seemingly pleased with their work. Then they check on me.

"How's the damage?" Arielle asks, arms crossed.

"She might need stitches if we can get them, but bandages will be sufficient. Let's get back to camp." Colton says, standing up.

Colton carries me back to the lake, despite me telling him I'm fine. The growing bloodstain on my shirt obviously says otherwise.

Upon arrival, all attention is immediately directed to me. Bryna washes off the blood from my shirt. Arielle finds some bandages and anti-infection medicine to treat my wound. Colton sits with me holding my hand, stroking my hair and kissing my forehead. Once it's in a clean white bandage, it looks much better.

"There you go. Good as new. Sort of." Arielle says, and it makes me laugh.

"So I guess we're not going hunting today. It's getting late anyway. They'll be showing the dead tributes soon, and we don't want to miss that." Bryna points out.

We stay at camp, cleaning and organizing weapons, rationing food, and purifying water. Colton never leaves my side, linked to me constantly.

We just sit around, waiting to see the faces in the sky. We eat a meal of 3 crackers each and a strip of beef. Colton finally leaves my side to set up a tent. 3 people can fit in it, which is perfect; 3 sleeping, 1 guard.

"I can guard first. I haven't really done anything all day." I volunteer, because I kind of want to talk to Colton.

"Alright. Wake me up halfway through the night, I'll take over." Bryna says, wiping her eyes. "I'm going to bed now, I could care less about who's left."

Everyone cracks a smile, but no one dares to let out a chuckle. Not here, not now.

A few minutes later, the anthem blares throughout the arena. I hear Bryna rustling.

"FUCK!" She yells out, angered to be awaken. It makes me want to laugh, but I don't. Instead, I look up at the sky to see the faces.

The first face is Shane. The District 3 boy. The girl from 5. The District 6 boy. Both from 8 and 9. The boy from 11. Both from 12.

All gone. All dead. All no longer a competitor.


	14. Traps

**Hey guys :) I have a little announcement. I'm writing a SYOT! Before you sigh, and think 'not another one', just hear me out. Instead of writing about ALL of the tributes, I will be picking my top 5 and writing in their POV's only. So go submit a tribute! It's called the 51****st**** games, and you can find it on my profile page :) Everyone that submits a character will get a virtual cookie! **

It's cold, so bitterly cold.

I sit right outside the tent, trying to maintain body heat while I keep guard. Arielle and Bryna share a tent, Colton in the other. It's extremely dark, the clouds covering the moon. There's a slight breeze, but other than that, there's silence.

I rub Annie's mermaid necklace between my fingers. It's somewhat comforting, but also makes me think about home.

I wonder what Annie's doing right now. I wonder if Savannah and Sienna are ok. I know Mica will be with Sienna, but I hope Annie was right and Dysseus comforts Savannah. I wish Finnick could be with Annie.

All of a sudden, I hear a loud rumbling sound, and the ground shakes a little, but stops shortly after. It wakes up Arielle though, and she steps out of the tent.

"What was that?" She asks, wiping her eyes.

"I don't know, but-" The ground starts to rumble again, this time more violently. Then, there's a large crashing sound, and I see it. The wall of rock is covered in water. A waterfall.

Arielle doesn't seem to find this important, but with one look at the lake, I know we need to move.

"UP! You guys, get up!" I hiss, not wanting to cause a scene. I glance at the lake again. The waters are already rising.

"Shit." I mutter under my breath.

Colton and Bryna evacuate the tents, even though they look ridiculously confused.

"Mar, what is it?" Colton asks, wiping his eyes.

"We need to move. The lake will overflow, not enough to drown any of us, I think, but we still need to move. It will ruin all our supplies. Come on, let's head towards the mountains." I say, grabbing a supplies crate and some weapons.

Everyone follows suit, moving our supplies and weapons. The waters continue to rise at a steady pace, water rushing into the forest for some time. Within 10 minutes, we are set up at the base of the mountain, safe from the encroaching waters. The waterfall seems to be losing power, but is still falling at a constant rate. The water is about 20 yards away from our set up, a little too close for comfort, but it will do.

The water continues to rise, and gets to be about 5 yards away.

"Should we start heading up the mountain?" Bryna asks, gazing at the water.

Just as she says this, the waterfall dies out, and the waters begin to recede. What was the point of that?

"Well, that was stupid." Bryna huffs. "Can we go hunt now? It's almost morning."

Bryna's right. We are probably the most boring careers ever. Not that I care.

"We probably should, and I really want to. Marlhy, are you ok?" Arielle asks, but I can tell she's willing to leave me behind if I say no.

"I think Marlhy should rest. She took a pretty bad cut." Colton interjects before I can even open my mouth.

"I'm fine, really." I kiss Colton on the cheek. "But thank you for worrying."

Colton smiles down at me and kisses me on the lips.

"Are you guys sure you want to come hunting, because I kind of get the vibe you two just want to stay here and have sex." Bryna says bluntly.

"Well…" Colton begins, eyeing me mischievously.

"We're going hunting. All of us. Arielle, you said you had the food protected, right?" I say, trying to hide my blush.

"Yeah, it's all taken care of." Arielle rolls her eyes.

We grab our weapons; Arielle has her knives, Bryna her axes, Colton his bow and arrows, and I have my tridents. We find some flashlights in the crates and each take one. Bryna re-braids her hair into a perfect Dutch braid. I glance down at the fishtail I styled while keeping guard. It's already slightly messy. It doesn't bother me too much, though.

"Where should we start?" Colton asks.

"I say we head for the forest first. The mountains will be much harder to climb." Bryna says.

"Yeah, and most of the tributes will have fled to the forests. More concealment, more food, less competition." Arielle says as if it is self-evident. Which it is.

We head into the forest, right next to the edge of the lake. Water always attracts tributes. We walk along the soft, wet dirt below our feet. There is the faint call of Mockingjays in the trees. It's peaceful, really. Until you remember that you're in the arena, trying to kill other innocent children.

Bryna and Arielle, who stay in front, stop suddenly and hold us back. They put their fingers to their lips, silencing us. They must have found something. I don't know how though, since it's so dark.

"Over there. Sleeping next to the tree. You can see the remnants of a fire. No smoke, though." Bryna points, and I see it.

One of the older tributes, maybe our age, even an 18 year old, is lying in a black sleeping bag, the glowing embers casting a faint shadow across her face.

"Are you gonna wake her?" I ask, suddenly scared.

"Well, I'm feeling kind. We'll let her sleep." Arielle says haughtily. She must notice the look on my face.

"Marlhy, I think we'll let you make the kill." She smirks.

I give her what I mean to be a wry smile, but I'm pretty sure I just look terrified.

What a coward.

"Go on." Bryna says. "It won't stay dark much longer."

I head towards the girl, trident in hand. I try to think about what would be quickest. I guess a wound to her chest. I can get a lung and her heart in on quick shot. I pull my arm back, sending the trident through her chest.

Her eyes fly open momentarily, just enough for me to see the pale purple eyes, full of fear.

I hate killing.

"Alright, let's go." I say, guiding everyone away from her body, just as the canon booms.

We continue on for a while, finding no more tributes. We come to a dead end, and decide to turn around. Just as I take a step to the left, I see Colton fly into into the air. Before I know it, I'm taking a similar path.

Shit. Traps.

I look around and see that Bryna is hanging from her ankle as I am, Arielle has been picked up in what looks like a fishermen's net. Colton is hanging from one arm and the opposite leg. Damn, that is one impressive trap.

"Fuck!" Bryna hisses, trying to reach her axe that she dropped upon being hoisted into the air.

We're all unarmed, having dropped our weapons and being too high off the ground to reach them.

"What the fuck are we gonna do?" Arielle is swinging around violently, punching and kicking the net.

"Nothing." Fuck.

It's Kyson.


	15. My Best Friend is Dead

**In Annie's Point of View**

I cling to the edges of my sofa as Marlhy and the rest of the careers trek through the forest. Marlhy just killed the District 11 girl. They continue on into the forest. Then I see it.

"No, STOP!" I yell, seeing what they don't.

Traps. And lots of them. That jerk Kyson is hiding with his ally, Kalia a few feet away, up in a tree.

Colton is the first to go. He's pulled up by his ankle, his wrist caught in another length of rope simultaneously. Marlhy takes a similar route, but is only held up by her ankles. Arielle is next, at the same time as Bryna. Bryna's by her ankles, but Arielle is completely engulfed in a fishermen style net. They're doomed.

"No, no, no!" I whisper into a pillow. It's late at night, and everyone else is sleeping. I don't want to wake them. I contemplate heading over to the Marin's house, to see how Savannah and Sienna are doing, but decide against it.

Kyson emerges along with Kalia, and they start talking to their captured tributes. I don't know what they say. All I can comprehend is that Marlhy is going to die. I see her hanging upside down, the bloodstain on her shirt, her blonde hair. My necklace that I gave to her as a token.

That's when they start.

Colton is first. I see Marlhy screaming, tears flowing, begging them to stop. They remove the entire first layer of Colton's skin, causing horrible sounds to escape his mouth. They cut off parts, rip out hair, and elicit bruises from underneath his skin. Just as he's about to take his last breath, he whispers out, "Marlhy, I love you. Always have, Always will." His cannon booms.

Arielle is next, but they're much kinder to her. They play with her a little, but quickly send the knife through her chest, effectively killing her instantly. The next girl, Bryna, gets roughly the same treatment. All that's left is Marlhy. I can't bring myself to watch it.

"And now, it's time for you, Marlhy. Before we start, I just want you to know something. I never loved you. Everything I said on the train? It was a lie." That douche bag Kyson says to Marlhy. I see him grab his knife, and immediately leave the room.

I run upstairs, grab a sweatshirt and throw on my jean shorts. I don't bother with shoes, just running out of the house. I stop as I remember something. I sprint back into the house, up the stairs, and into Dysseus' room.

"Dyssesus, get up." I shake him awake. "We need to go to the Marin's house."

"What?" He wipes his eyes. "Why?"

"Just come on."

He must believe me because he throws on a jacket and follows me. We run to the Marin's house and let ourselves in with the key under the mat. Savannah and Sienna are crying, and Marlhy's mother is staring blankly at the screen. I walk over to hug her as Dysseus hugs Savannah. Mica is here with Sienna.

"Did he…" I ask, not finishing my question. Ms. Marin Nods.

My best friend is dead.


	16. Forever

**Final Chapter :) Thank you so much for reading, I truly appreciate it! Again, this chapter is in Annie's POV.**

She tried to save me. She did.

And for a while, she did.

Some girl from some other district won.

Finnick returned home to me.

We mourned her together.

Slowly, life began to resume.

But it was never the same.

Time passed.

People moved on.

But then the reaping came.

And Marlhy wasn't there to protect me.

The capitol did it again.

They reaped me.

But then I won.

Against all odds, I won.

I won because I was good at one thing only.

I swam.

But I couldn't handle it.

Yes, I returned to District 4.

Yes, I returned to Finnick.

But I never returned to my sanity.

That was gone.

Forever.


	17. New Story Alert!

I'm baaaaaaaaaacccccckkkkkk! Yes, your favorite author of all time is back and better than ever! Well, I am back, and I am writing a **SEQUEL **to Saving Annie! It will be about Annie and her games, and her memories of Marlhy. I hope you all check it out and enjoy it! The first chapter will be up shortly, and probably up under this story :) Thanks for reading!

Let me know if you're excited, and give me some ideas for other tributes in the reviews!


	18. That Was Us

**Yay! After 186,964,392 years, I am finally here with the sequel to Saving Annie! I will be posting it under the Saving Annie title, just to make things easier for everyone. As you all may know, this story will be about Annie's games! Please read and review, because it was really hard for me to start writing again! Inspiration is what it's all about people!**

**Oh, also, I just want to apologize in advance if I make any factual errors regarding Annie's games (e.g tributes, time period, mentors, arena) in this story. It's been about 4 months since the last time I re-read any of the Hunger Games books (ridiculous, I know). Let me know if you catch anything!**

I look out at the water. There is a group of kids wading right at the border of the shallow and deep waters. They look to be about 14. The boy scoops up a handful of water and dumps it on one of the girls, a brunette. She squeals, and her blonde friend throws her head back in laughter. The scene is all too familiar. 4 years ago, that was Finnick, Marlhy and I. But we aren't 14 anymore. We're 18. And Marlhy is dead.

It's been exactly a year. A year since Marlhy saved my life, in exchange for her own. A year since Finnick kissed me for the first time. A year since he told me he loved me. A year since my life got completely turned upside down. Before, I was happy. Now, I rarely smile. Before, I had lots of friends. Now, I have Finnick and Finnick only. Before, I had Marlhy. Now, I don't.

I push the thought from my mind as best as I can, but it's hard. I re-adjust my towel on the perfect white sand, stretch out my tan legs in front of me, and then pull them back up to my chest. I look out at the water again. One of the girls is sitting on the other girl's shoulders, which makes her at equal height with the boy. He pushes her off easily, just like Finnick would.

Finnick. The love of my life. I know I'm only 18, but I know he's the one. I know that we are perfect together. I practically live at his house these days. He's the only one that can comfort me when I have nightmares.

The memories barely have time to surface before I hear footsteps behind me, and I know it can only be one person. I don't turn to face him though. Finnick sits down next to me and pulls me close, his arm over my shoulder. He kisses the side of my head, which he knows I love. I turn to face him.

"Hi." I whisper.

"Mmm, hello Annie." He says as he nuzzles my neck, kissing it intermittently. I turn to kiss him on the lips. Dear lord, there is no way that anyone is a better kisser than Finnick. Everything about him screams perfection. I have no idea how he ended up loving me of all people. Not that I'm complaining or anything. He asks the inevitable question of the day: "How are you doing?"

Yes, this is just a casual phrase questioning one's well being on a day-to-day basis. But today, Reaping day, it has a whole other connotation. It pretty much translates to him asking me how badly I miss Marlhy.

"I miss her. But you know that." I say, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I do. I miss her too, An. You know I do." He murmurs, rubbing my arm, something that has always comforted me. "But hey, it's your last reaping today! We should celebrate."

I look at him sideways, as to let him know that I appreciate the effort, but it's not a good idea. He understands, and just kisses the side of my head again.

We stay on my towel for what feels like hours, but I'm sure it's only been about 20 minutes before I speak again.

"Don't they remind you of us?" I say wistfully, watching the group of kids.

"Yeah. Back when we were all here." Finnick says. I feel a tear fall on my hair and know that tear is the only one Finnick will shed for today. "But it's ok, An, I promise. It will all be okay in time. Speaking of which, there isn't much of until the reaping. I don't think the Capitol will approve if I show up without a shirt."

I giggle, and give him a look.

"You're right, they'll probably be happier if I do show up shirtless." He says with faux arrogance.

"And pantless." I say.

"I might be soon if you hang around here looking cute for too much longer."

"Just wait 'till you see me at the reaping, Odair."

"Looking forward to it Cresta. I'll be the naked one."

"I'll try to find you if I have time after shooing away the rest of my admirers."

"Best of luck to you, Miss Cresta." Finnick ends, giving me a quick kiss before jumping up. I follow suit, and he picks up my towel for me.

"I'll walk you home." He says as he grabs my hand.

The walk home is short. I actually go to my house today, rather than his. He kisses me one more time before I head inside.

Dysseus, my brother is there, with Savannah, Marlhy's little sister. After the Games last year, they became really close. They aren't technically dating, but you would think they were if you saw them out on the street. They pretty much are a couple, just without the title.

"Planning on wearing that to the reaping Annie?" Dysseus teases me, but I just roll my eyes. I tend to do that a lot. Respond with facial expressions rather than words, that is.

"Well, that bikini is super cute, An." Savannah says. I look down at what I'm wearing. The same sea-green bikini I've had for years. I was wearing it when I met Finnick. On top I have a beige knit sweater thing. It reminds me of what Marlhy wore in the tribute parade last year.

"Thanks, I love your dress Savannah." She does look really pretty. She has on a black dress covered in scale-looking sequins. I head upstairs before any more questions are asked.

I look in my closet. I have 6 dresses to choose from, 5 of which are from Finnick that he got for me in the Capitol. I pick a simple white one. It hugs my slim figure in a classy, not trashy, way. The three-quarter length sleeves and section just above my chest are all lace, but the rest of the dress is plain fabric with no sheen to it. I really like this dress.

I head over to my dresser and pull out my only pair of earrings. Two small sapphire studs Finnick bought for me. He always brings me back lots of gifts from his many visits to the Capitol, and I'm not quite sure why. Not that I'm complaining. I swipe on some mascara (also from Finnick) and pull out my curling iron, but then put it back. My hair looks fine. It has that just-back-from-the-beach look (as always) that I love. I grab my only pair of nice shoes, some white wedges. At the last minute, I decide to put on my mermaid necklace; the same one Marlhy wore to the games last year. It's made out of silver and is inlaid with precious stones in all shades of blue and green. It was delivered to her mother along with her body last year after the games.

I look at my reflection one last time and head downstairs. My mother is a nervous wreck, as per usual. Dysseus has his arms wrapped around Savannah.

"Ready to go everyone?" He asks. Dysseus is sort of the leader of the family, despite only being 15.

No one really answers him, but we all begin walking anyways. The square is only about 3 minutes away. Upon arrival, I immediately begin searching the crowd for Finnick. I can't seem to find him anywhere, which worries me. I start to panic and begin rubbing my hands together. Seconds later, I feel his arms around my waist and hear him whisper in my ear, "Sorry I'm late."

I turn to kiss him, and he kisses back fervently. He pulls me to the side of the sweet shop and pushes me against the wall, kissing me the whole time.

"You look beautiful." He whispers into my ear, "How much trouble do you think I'll get in for missing the reaping and going home with you?"

He continues to kiss my neck as I respond, breathless, "Enough that it isn't worth it. It will be over soon enough."

We continue kissing for a few seconds before the speaker booms:

"Howie Bell, Jenna Bell, Annie Cresta, Jade Dernham, Cassy Fathom, Elise Krest, Collin Laine, Ben Lake, Jacob Moss, Blakely Randal, Halle Randal, James Tallow, Bryn Zeyon, Report to the check in table now to sign in for the reaping or face serious punishment."

Finnick says nothing, but lets me go. I give them my name and head over to the 18's section. Cassy Fathom catches up with me and we chat for a while before Zaria, our escort, takes the stage.

"Hello, District 4! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be EVER in your favor!" Zaria introduces the mayor, who goes through the usual treaty of treason and all that business. Finnick is sitting right next to Mags, since the two of them will be mentoring this year, just like last time.

Zaria returns to the mic, announces that it will be the ladies first, and then heads over to the glass ball that contains my name 7 times. She fishes around for a while before finally picking up a slip of paper. I can tell Finnick is trying to see the name. I think he must, because a look of relief floods his face.

"And our tribute for the 71st Hunger Games is…. Anastasia Brewer! Anastasia, come on up dear!" Zaria calls out, beaming.

Everyone is looking around, but no one is moving. It stays like this for a few minutes, with Zaria occasionally calling out Ansastasia's name.

Suddenly, a peacekeeper rushes on stage and whispers something in Zaria's ear.

"Erm, well, Ladies and Gentlemen, it appears that Anastasia is not present, nor eligible to participate in this year's games." Zaria announces, looking both confused and uncomfortable. "So, um, we will be picking another young lady to represent District 4 in this year's Hunger Games!"

She seems to have regained her composure as she pulls out the new tribute's slip of paper. Again, Finnick tries to see, but Zaria has her hand blocking it.

"District 4, please welcome your female tribute for the 71st Hunger Games…Annie Cresta!" Zaria trills. "Annie, darling, come on up!"

I feel like I'm underwater. Everything is blurry. I can't even see Finnick. I can't see anything. Cassy, I think, nudges me in the right direction. I make my way up to the stage, waiting, praying for someone to volunteer. I don't even hear anything Zaria says to me. What I do hear is silence when she asks the crowd for volunteers.

Marlhy tried to save me. She did. But now I'm headed to my death. No one else is here to save me. I try to find Dysseus in the crowd, but all I see are dots of white, grey, blue, green. Nothing is clear. Nothing makes sense. I hear stifled sobs behind me and I know it's Finnick.

Everything sounds fuzzy, but I'm somewhat aware of what's going on. I hear Zaria announce that it's time to choose the male tribute. She calls out a name. Collin Laine, a name I don't recognize. Again, no one volunteers. We shake hands and the anthem plays again.

As I turn to enter the justice building, I catch Finnick's eyes and hold his stare, knowing I have a numbered amount of days left with those sea green eyes I know so well.


End file.
